The inuyasha characters are in band
by Sakura Sama 101
Summary: this is about the inuyasha characters in a high school band, and all the hijynks with classes and the band. if you want to be in my story let me know!
1. band session 1

The Inuyasha characters are in band!

This story got deleted and I'm really getting pissed off! The first band session is now this one because the first one got deleted off my computer. This is taking place in Valleyview ab and all the ppl's that wanted to be in the fic are in it and I'm still looking for others who want to be in here so review me if you want to be in here. Now on with the fic.

This is based off of my life in band but I might do spoofs off of movies.

Jordan comes out "To Alicia thanks. I was worried the set up would take too many AN note chapters but yah I'm glad now how I set it up before it got deleted and I will put you in the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"Jordan wake up! Sarah, Sango, Sesshomaru, Brittany and Inuyasha are waiting for you!" shouts Kagome as she's pounding on Jordan's locked bedroom door.

"Ugghh…I don't wanna get up!" groans Jordan. Sarah is outside Jordan's door with Kagome.

"Too bad! I know it's that time but get your ass up!" shouts Sarah. A loud thud is heard from inside Jordan's room. A whole lot of cussing is heard.

"Even gravity is against me!" groans Jordan. Another loud thud is heard."Where the hell's the damn light!" Inuyasha comes up to them.

"What's with all the thuds?" he asks.

"My guess is that she fell out of the bed the first time and the second one she crashed into a wall." Says Sarah. A few moments' later Jordan storms out of her room. The thing that they all noticed was that she was wearing a shirt that had the duck giving everyone the finger and the words 'duck off'

"Morning." she grunts. They are walking down the stairs.

"Look whose little miss ray of sunshine." comments Brittany as they walked into the living room. Jordan gives Brittany a small smile. Mrs. Higurashi walks in and gives Jordan a pop tart and a pill bottle. Then Sota walks in.

"Hey Jordan? Do you think you could come in for show-n-tell?" He asks.

"Why?" asks Jordan dreading the answer.

"Well you said that girls could bleed where they pee yesterday, in the bathroom and I wanted to show my class." Says Sota. Everyone laughs except for Sesshomaru he just smiles, Jordan who feels like dying and Mrs. Higurashi.

"NO!" yell Jordan and her Mom in unison.

(AN my 7 year old brother caught me in the bathroom once and well you can figure out this part. He asked why I was bleeding and I said I cut myself. Yah I know EWWW! Gross but I had to add it. I thought it funny.)

"You better hurry or you'll be late for your first day!" shouts Mrs. higurashi as she shoes them out the door. They begin to walk.

"Your brother is 13 and he doesn't know!" asks Brittany.

"Yah that's pretty bad." Says Sesshomaru. Miroku was behind them.

"Know what?" he asks. Inuyasha whispers the stuff in his ear.

"Their teaching them sex ed this year right? I could give him lessons." Says Miroku mysteriously.

"No way José!" says Kagome. They make it to school when Dark and Baileigh walk up to them.

"There's a rumour that we're getting a new student." Says Dark. Jordan looks at the calendar.

"Really, A new student? Where from?" asks Sarah.

"Nova Scotia. And It's September 6th today. The first day of school Jordan." Says Baileigh. The bell rings.

"What period do we have first?" asks Sesshomaru.

"Gym, the grade tens and nines have gym together." Answers Sango. They all head to the Gymnasium. Where they change into their dull grey school gym suits. The gym teacher comes out followed by a girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. (AN; you didn't give me a description of yourself so I made one up for you.)

"As you all know I'm Mr. nucking futs. This is Alicia Tatree. She is a new student from Nova Scotia. She is in 10 A (your 16 when your in grade ten. Or at least you should be.) Jordan and Baileigh could you help her with classes and helping her today?" asks Mr. nucking futs. Jordan and Baileigh nod.

"Good. Now run 7 laps then 15 push ups and 20 crunches." Says the gym teacher. After a lot of moaning, complaining and Jordan even collapsing cause of a cramp and Inuyasha and Baileigh dragging her to where everyone else is…

"We're playing badminton for 3 weeks." Says Mr. nucking futs.

"NOOO!" shouts Jordan. (AN; Badminton can go to hell as far as I'm concerned.)

"Yes Ms. Higurashi and cause of your little outburst and how much you hate the sport you get to set up the nets."

"Make me." Jordan states.

"If you won't set up the nets then I'm sure Mrs. loogie would like to speak to you."

"I'm sure Mrs. bitchy bitch bitch would." Says Jordan with a sneer.

"That is it young lady go to the office! I will not tolerate swearing in my class! Why are you even acting like this! You're one of the good students One week of detention should be enough." Yells Mr. Nucking futs.

"Ok see you fucking nuts." Jordan says as she leaves the office.

"Is she always like this?" asks Alicia.

"No she's usually very nice but post menstrual syndrome is kicking in." whispers Baileigh.

"Whats with her and the principal and her grudge of badminton?" whispers Alicia as they are setting up the nets.

"Well she and the principal never really got along and ever since the principal banned her off the computers the grudge deepened." Says Inuyasha.

"And she never liked badminton. Last year she got tangled in the nets and destroyed them." Finishes Dark.



At the bandroom…

"What the- I thought the bandroom is always closed?" says Sango.

"Well I guess not." Says Rin as she walks in. they make it to the room where they play to see Jordan sitting on the rail. She goes back down the stairs and is shocked to see Alicia there; she was setting up a bass clarinet.

'Bay bay I want to go home!" sighs Jordan.

"It's the last period. Try to live through it!" murmurs Baileigh. Mrs. Berry walks in.

"I have some good news! We're going on a field trip!" she says.

"To where?" asks Kohaku.

"Disney land! Disney land!" chants Calvenn.

"Grande prairie." Answers Mrs. Berry she is passing out the forms. "Now we might be playing for the old folks home in December. So we have to play some Christmas songs and Remembrance Day is upon us so we have to get all these songs down. Can you handle it?"

Everyone nods. "Ok then finish setting up your instruments and we'll warm up." Says Mrs. berry. "Now lets play the B concert scale. 1-2-3" they begin to play. Kagome is trying to raise her stand but the top comes flying off when Kagome gave it a big tug and she and her music went flying. Everyone tried not to laugh and play at the same time but failed.

"That was priceless!" shouts Inuyasha. After everybody settles down and plays a few songs…

"For one of the Christmas songs along with our drum player we need someone to play the cymbals or some Jingle bells." Requests Mrs. Berry. Ned and Sota run up and are fighting over whose gonna do it.

"What about rock paper scissors? But you have to warm up for them and practice the art of the draw." Says Alicia as she demonstrates by doing finger flexes "1-2-3-4… then you got to anticipate you opponent." She does movements by doing rock then scissors then rock again as she swings her hand down. Jordan, Sarah, Kagome and Kikyo were laughing while Dark and Kanna smirked.

"Fine you get the symbols." mumbles sota. Ned does the happy dance then stops. The dismissal bell rings.

"Oh no! I gotta work!" shouts Jordan as she leaves.

"What about your detention!" sarah yells after her.

"Screw detention." Jordan says.

'Why do they make us wear the uniforms and those goddamn hair nets anyway?' she looks over to see Brittany struggling with her A&W uniform. Jordan walks over and pulls her arm in the sleeve.

"Thanks." Brittany says. They walked out to see Koga, Ayame, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru already at their jobs. Jordan heads to the kitchen where Sesshomaru was. Ayame was at the Drive thru window, Brittany and Koga do some cleaning and take food to customers who eat in the restaurant and Miroku and Inuyasha are the two cashiers. Sango, Sarah, Kohaku and their mom come in.

"Hello how may I help…you? Hi you guys." Says Miroku.

"Hi Miroku." Says Sango and Sarah's mom.

"Guess who's here? Yells Miroku.

"If you say it's Jesse Macartny again I'm going to kill you!" says Ayame as she walks over. "Oh hi Sango, Sarah, Kohaku, Mrs. taijita."

"Hi!" say all the others.

"Hi can I have 4 chubby chicken combos?" asks Mrs. taijita.

"Yes." Says Inuyasha as he turns around. "4 chubby chicken combos!" he yells.

"We heard." Says Sesshomaru.

"That'll be 30 dollars." Says Miroku. They pay and sit at a table then Mrs. taijita goes to the washroom.

"Sango you have nice legs." Comments Miroku.

"Stop checking out my sister's legs you lecher!" shouts Sarah.

"It's better than him feeling her up." Comments Kohaku. Their mom comes back and then they eat. Finally the shift and the day is over.

And that's another chapter to the Inuyasha characters are in band! I don't think this chapter is funny but I didn't want to leave you hanging now for some big news. I just went to the Dominican Republic for a vacation and I just got back. Sorry for the delay! please read and review and Ja for now!


	2. Band session two

The Inuyasha characters are in band!

This story got deleted and I'm really getting pissed off! The first band session is now this one because the first one got deleted off my computer. This is taking place in Valleyview ab and all the ppl's that wanted to be in the fic are in it and I'm still looking for others who want to be in here so review me if you want to be in here. Now on with the fic.

And one little note. Ayame is now playing flute.

This is based off of my life in band but I might do spoofs off of movies.

Jordan comes out "To Halfdemon-kai thanks for reviewing and to Inuyasha's-evil-twin-Krissy I will put you in the fic and thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Everybody is already at school. A girl with long brown hair and dog ears similar to Inuyasha runs up to them. "Oh hi Kristin what's up?" Sarah asks.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that I decided to join band!" She answers with a gasp.

"That's great!" says Ayame.

"Yeah…oh yeah we're going on a field trip in a few days so here are the forms." Says Dark as she hands Kristin a form.

"Ok thanks." Kristin says as she walks away. Jordan walks up to them and says hi to Kristin as she walks by.

"So did you get away with skipping dt?" Baileigh asks.

"Oh yeah…you won't believe this but Mrs. Loogie got arrested for possession of illegal substances and drinking and driving! We're getting a new principal for a little while…" Jordan says evilly.

"You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No! Not at all! I'm just glad that hag is gone!" Jordan answers.

"Huh? New principal? Sweet!" Rin says walking up to them, Shippo, Kohaku and Kanna behind her. The bell rings. They all separate and head to their classes. The second bell rings again.

"I have an announcement to make…Mrs. Loogie will not be our principal due to unfortunate circumstances…" says Kaede the secretary. The whole gang laughs. Jordan noticed that Kaede seemed unusually happy about this. "So the person who will be taking her place will be Totosai Samoro." The whole student body cheers.

"Hey he's that old fart that has Alzheimer's I know!" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah I think so." Koga answers.

"You don't even know him!" Miroku says.

"Yeah I met him! He tried to bum money off me on the street! It was funny cuz he had a native accent. He said, 'will you give me a toonie so I can get a cab out of…what was this goddamn place called again? Oh well, so I can move and have a cottage by the little smokey river?'" Koga says. They were out in the hall skipping.

(AN uh yeah the little smokey river flows a few kilometres from Valleyview. Yeah really weird. My friend kinda got mugged by a native…sorry if you are one it's just how the story goes ok? I apologize. He said something similar to that, he didn't threaten her or anything but she did give him a toonie. I told her that he probably wanted it for booze cuz that's what people spend money on in this town is booze.)

"Yay! Somebody I know!" Brittany says from the grade 10 classroom.

"Are you on drugs?" Dark asks.

"Sugar pills." She answers. (AN Sorry halfdemon-kai! My friend Brittany claimed she was taking sugar pills, she showed me the bottle…that explained lots of things…)

"Hey…I think that guy asked me for a toonie once…" Baileigh whispers to the rest.

"I think that same guy asked me for a toonie." Alicia says.

"That guy has a few problems…he and Naraku were in the same therapy class." Kagura says.

"That explains a lot." Kristin says. Kikyo sniggers.

"Jordan what is one fifth times one quarter?" the math teacher asks. Jordan was passed out on her desk. Sesshomaru and Baileigh were poking her trying to wake her up because Sesshomaru was sitting behind her and Baileigh was beside her. Jordan shoots up.

"1 twentieth!" she says.

"Correct." The teacher says astonished.

"How she does it we may never know…" Dark mumbles. The others nod.

Later on…

"What do you know? The bandroom is open again." Sango says.

"That is strange…" says Kanna.

"I ate sausage 3 nights in a row! Now that's strange!" Calvenn blurts out.

"Uh yeah let's go to the bandroom now." Kagome says.

"Crimson sausage, Tommy nitro sensei nobu…" says Sota and Kohaku in a monotone voice.

"What's with them?" asks Chris.

"That karate movie for kids…it's ok but it's a shame there was no violence…" says Jordan.

"Ohh that lame one with those gay sausage people which sensei nobu should have beat the shit out of." Ned comments.

"It's better than that bella danceorella thing with that gay ballerina…wait wasn't she cheating on Barney with Tommy nitro?" says Miroku.

"And how would you guys know about this?" Alicia asks.

"Because we have hyper family members that tell us this." Naraku answers.

"Where is Mrs. Berry?" Kikyo asks.

"Right here." Says Mrs. Berry standing on the conductor's platform right by them.

"AHHH!" Rin yells.

"Get set up please…" says Mrs Berry. Everyone gets set up.

"Well before we play I have a few announcements…one is that we aren't playing for the old folks this year and if you have any forms please hand them in." says Mrs. Berry. Practically everyone hands in their forms. "And second…I need a few of you to do some laundry for me…how about Koga, Inuyasha, Jordan, and Kristin." They stood up and walked over to the pile of basketball jerseys, carried them and walked to the laundry room.

"Since when do band students do laundry?" Koga asks.

"I dunno." Kristin answers. Inuyasha is trembling.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Jordan asks.

"I don't like washing machines." Inuyasha comments.

"Inuyasha is scared of something there must be a tale behind this." Koga says.

"I'm not scared I'm just creeped out and believe me there is." Inuyasha says.

FLASH BACK…

Inuyasha walks into a laundry room in his boxers and one sock on.

"Where the hell is that bloody sock! Sesshomaru better not have stolen it!" Inuyasha grumbled as he walked over to the washing machine. He opens the lid and peeks inside. "Huh? What the f-" Inuyasha wasn't able to finish because Sesshomaru pushed him into the washing machine. Inuyasha looks around. He sees a satyr.

"Hello and welcome to Narnia I'm Thomas." Says Thomas who's holding his sock.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SOCK YOU GOAT BASTARD!" Inuyasha yells.

"Baaaaaaahhhh." Thomas says as he runs away and Inuyasha chases him.

END FLASHBACK.

"Whoa that was really random." Kristin says as she turns on the washing machine. Jordan puts the clean laundry that was there before in the dryer. Alicia and Brittany walk in with more clothes.

"I'll say." Alicia says as she walks in.

"I used to go into my dryer when I was a kid but _Koga_ always used to lock me in and turn it on!" Brittany reminiscences.

"Is this both the girl and boys basketball team's jerseys?" Jordan asks.

"Yep. Says Naraku as he comes in holding his jersey. "Could you wash this for me?" Koga opens the washer door Naraku throws his jersey in there. "Thanks." He leaves. They go back to the band room. On the way…

"Oy where is Baileigh?" a big scary jock says.

"Who wants to know?" Jordan asks.

"You guys are her friends right?" the jock answers with a question.

"Yeah what's it to you Joe?" Kristin asks.

"I want to make her my woman." Joe answers.

"Hey! That's my line!" Koga yells.

"To bad." Joe says as he walks away. They make it to the band room.

"Baileigh do you know a guy named Joe?" Brittany asks.

"No why?" she answers.

"He's going to be your potential stocker!" Sango shouts randomly.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asks.

"I didn't I just guessed. Seriously he could be Baileigh's stocker?" Sango answers. Jordan nods.

"Joe…joe…where have I heard that name before…OMG he's an arsonist!" Kagome remembers. Everyone looks at her. "He set my cat on fire."

"Where's Mrs. Berry?" Kohaku asks.

"Didn't you see Totosai wander in here drunk?" Rin asks.

"No."

"Mrs. Berry escorted him home."

"Band is almost over. We can go." Sesshomaru informs. They get ready to leave but…

"The damn door is jammed!" Sarah hollers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru force the door open to find…

"For god sakes Ned!" Kikyo gasps. Ned is laughing on the floor.

"Whoa that was good!" Ned laughs. Since the home bell was about to go they left the school early.

I felt that was kinda short! Nothing funny has happened in band lately! I'll try to update soon!


	3. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

The Inuyasha characters in band Christmas special.

Yes I decided to make a Christmas special. This was stuff that did happen and a few spoofs and things I came up with on my own. This has nothing to do with the story line and the next chapter will happen as if nothing ever happened. Kagura, Kikyo, Ayame, Ned, Calvenn, and Chris went on vacation early and Naraku was at therapy.

"GET TO CLASS!" shouts the spazy teacher aide. Jordan sits down, pulls out a package of fake cigarettes hands Inuyasha and puts it in her mouth. Inuyasha follows suit.

"DETENTION! You two! And everyone else for skipping!" the teacher aide yells. "And take off that bandana Ms. Higurashi."

"Make me. It's not a hat." Jordan answers. The aide storms away.

"Do you know what we just did?" Kristin asks scandalized.

"No what?" Sesshomaru asks not really caring.

"We got detention on the last day of school!" Sango says horrified!

"Pfft." Kanna says. She's wearing a shirt that says 'I'm on Santa's _naughty _list.'

"Oh my god! My good streak is ruined!" Rin, Sota and Kohaku say at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" dark asks. They shrug.

"Would Sesshomaru Taishou please come to the office." Totosai's voice can be heard on the intercom. Sesshomaru shrugs and goes to the office. They sit in the crash area when all the sudden the intercom turns on and two voices, well one drunk one and another pretty close who sounded extremely familiar came on…

On top of little smokey,

all covered in cheese,

I shot my poor meat ball,

At 6:23

I shot it with pride,

I shot it with joy,

And then at its funeral everyone threw flowers,

I THREW A GRENADE!

And now I'm adding this line

I'm adding for you,

I miss you my meat ball,

Even though you're now poo!

They sang out of key.

There was a whole bunch of laughing then…

"Thank you! Thank you! This is your principal! And a random student Sesshomaru! Who I fed 5 boxes of liquor candies!" Totosai says. Everyone anime falls.

"OH MY GOD! Sesshomaru sang and was drunk! I'm using this as blackmail!" Miroku shouts. Kristin and Brittany were laughing and were pretty close to suffocating themselves.

"Hey. I know a song pretty close to that…" dark comments.

"Me too!" everyone says in unison.

"Let's sing it all at once!" Kagome says.

"3-2-1." Alicia counts down.

On top of Mount Everest,

All covered in blood,

I shot my poor teacher,

With a twenty-one stud, (or my line, cause she/he was a spud)

I shot him with pride,

I shot him with joy,

And then at his funeral everyone threw flowers,

I THREW A GRENADE!

(AN you can use my songs just as long as you ask. The meatball song is my friend's so I'll ask her but most likely she will let you just as long as you give us credit.)

They sung this just as a teacher walked by "Detention."

"Don't worry we all got one." Sarah comments. Sesshomaru walked up going a little to the side. Everyone laughs. His eyes flash red then they go back to normal. There was no band today but they did go to the next classes.

At detention… Sesshomaru and Sarah put sleeping pills in the teacher's water so he fell asleep.

"Well he's asleep and we are to stay here for 3 hours so let's talk about our favourite memories of Christmas!" Koga offers. (Everyone will have a memory.)

"Who's going first?" Dark asks.

"Well since you asked how about you?" Kristin says.

"Uhhh ok…"

Flashback…

"Boy did I get in trouble today." A 10 year old Dark says to a sick Kikyo.

"What happened?" Kikyo coughs.

"You don't want to know."

"Did it have anything to do with those sirens at noon?" Kikyo asks.

"I said you don't want to know!"

End flashback…

"Oh man I remember that! What did you do anyway?" Kohaku asks.

"I blew up the chemistry lab. They had to call the fire department." Dark answers shamelessly.

"ME NEXT ME NEXT!" Brittany shouts.

"Ok." Sarah agrees.

Flashback…

Brittany looked up at the moon to see it make faces at her. She walks up to her mom who's in the living room.

"Mom I saw the man on the moon tonight."

"Hmm." Her mom answers.

"I didn't know that the moon made faces." Brittany comments.

"That's phases…why do you smell like booze?" her mom asks.

End flashback.

"Whoa…cool! What kind of booze?" Sango asks.

"Hard eggnog." Brittany answers.

"Mine is along the same lines." Sango comments.

Sango and Kagome's flashback.

Sango and Kagome were looking at the sky. Sango points at a star.

"When you wish upon a star your dreams will come true. I WISH FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS!" Sango yells. Kagome sniggers. "If Jiminy cricket were here I'd squish him."

"I just remembered my favourite Christmas memory!" Miroku remembers.

A twelve year old Miroku walks over to Sango. She made a snowman with boobs and curves.

"What's wrong with your snowman?" Miroku asks.

"It's a snow**woman**." Sango answers. Miroku gets an idea.

"I don't care! We're not having an anatomically correct snowman in the front yard!" his mom hollers.

End flashback.

"I just remembered something." Inuyasha comments.

"Shovel the walk." Mr. taisho orders he walks away. Five year old Inuyasha looks around and grabs his dad's glasses.

Later on…

"Where are my glasses? I thought they were right here? Hmm I put them down…I went to get my book…I told Inuyasha to shovel the walk…where could they be?" he looks out the window. There were two large snowmen. The large one had his reading glasses on and looked like Inuyasha's dad. He was holding a whip over a smaller one that looked like Inuyasha holding a shovel.

End flashback.

"Sesshomaru should do his next." Inuyasha recommends.

"Fine."

Flashback.

Five year old Sesshomaru walked by his father with a plate of cookies. "I'm leaving some cookies out for Santa!"

"That's nice." His dad answers.

Sesshomaru yells from the kitchen, "Do you think he would like milk too?"

"I think "Santa" would like a nice cold beer." His dad answers

"Dear!" his mom shouts.

End flashback.

Kanna and Rin have a flashback.

11 year old Kanna is making snowmen. Rin walks up to her.

"Wow you made a lot of snowmen today!" she comments.

"Yep. They're effigies. Each one represents someone I hate. When the sun comes out, I'll watch their features slowly melt down their dripping bodies until they're nothing but noses and eyes floating in pools of water." Kanna explains.

"I wasn't aware you even knew this many people."

"The one's I really hate are small so they'll go faster."

Sota's flashback…

Mr and Mrs Higurashi are walking down the street looking at all the nice snowmen until they come to one that has 2 heads. "You can always tell when you get to our house." Mr. higurashi comments.

Koga and Kohaku's flashback.

Koga walks over to his dad. "When do you think there will be a thunderstorm?"

"In the spring." His dad answers. Koga walks over to Kohaku.

"I think he'll melt before we can bring him to life." Kohaku says.

"When evil Santa took over was my favourite." Jordan comments.

"You've all been naughty this year! Now I'm going jolly on your asses!" evil Santa clause says he blew Kikyo up. Jordan and Sesshomaru push him in the fire place. BOOM! Santa goes flying. "I'll get you next year!" they begin to eat.

"Let's sing!" Kristin yells.

"He sees you when you're sleeping," Baileigh starts.

"He knows when you're on the can." Sango sings.

"He's gonna kick your big fat ass all the way to Pakistan!" Jordan finishes.

"You better not breathe you better not fart you better not loot I'm telling you dude." Inuyasha says.

"Santa Clause is gunning you down!" Miroku finishes.

"I remember my favourite memory from my home town." Alicia says.

Flashback.

Her dad pulls up in the driveway to see three snowmen choking

"Eggplant casserole tonight?" he asks.

"Why yes!" her mom answers.

End flash back.

Sarah's flashback

Sarah puts an ice sculpture of herself in the bathtub and walks away.

"**NICE TRY!"** her mom hollers.

Kristin and Baileigh's flashback.

Kristin is sitting in a tree with a bucket of snowballs. One falls then Baileigh looks up then Baileigh gets pummelled.

"It's that moment of dawning comprehension I live for." Kristin comments.

"I'll get you…" Baileigh murmurs from under the snow.

End all flashbacks.

Well it's time to go! Hope you have a great holliday!" Alicia says as she leaves the school.

"Bye everyone! Have a merry christmas!" everyone says as they walk away.

Hope you thought it was funny! I was hard pressed for flashbacks! If I made one person laugh then I did my job. Ja for now!


	4. field trip!

Field trip!

Sorry about not updating sooner! I've been trying to catch up with my other fics!

Samantha; I've never gone to Fairview. Are you from the peace region? That's cool you're going to Disney land! And I'm glad you like my fic.

The gang was walking to school when they saw a bus pull up. Mrs. Berry was driving. She pulled over and the guys got in. Inuyasha, Miroku and Ned were in the first back seat and Koga, Sesshomaru and Naraku were in the other. Ayame, Sango and Kagome were in the seat in front of Inuyasha and Jordan, Sarah and Kristin sat in the one in front of Sesshomaru. Baileigh, Brittany and Dark fit into the one in front of Jordan. Alicia, Kikyo and Kagura sat in front of the seat Kagome was sitting in. Rin, Kanna, Sota and Kohaku sat behind Mrs. Berry. Chris, Calvenn and Ned sat somewhere in the middle.

"When are we leaving?" Ned asked looking at all the instruments in the back.

"Soon." Mrs. Berry answered. When the bus got going…

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"No we just left the school." Mrs. Berry answered.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip." Dark mumbled. Sarah, Kristin and Jordan soon succumbed to boredom and were doing the peace sign out the window while listening to the gossip.

"And did you hear about Amy? Her father is in the mental ward in glenrose!" Kagura mumbled to Kikyo. Jordan was soon banging her head on the window.

Kristin noticing this said, "Do you guys wanna play a game?"

"Yes!" Brittany moaned from the seat in front of them.

"Would truth-"

"ARE WE THERE YET!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO! Does it look like we are there yet!" Dark yelled.

"No." Inuyasha answered.

"Well then…" When they made it to the college that their field trip will take place at…

"hey look at that monument! It's a naked guy!" Miroku points out.

"Only you could find that out Miroku." Sango says. They enter the building…

"Hey this is an interesting place…" Baileigh says.

"I want coffee…" Brittany goes through a coffee withdrawal.

(AN; Have you ever been with a person having one of those? I have and it was funny! No offence Laura! I felt for you on the bus! Whenever we would pass a coffee shop she would go nuts. Once she said STOP THE BUS!)

Everyone was standing around the entrance for a while until an older man came up to them.

"Hello there. Are you the band from Valleyview?" the man asked.

"Yes we are." Mrs. Berry answered.

"Ok then follow me." They followed the guy then they came to the theatre.

"Ok my name is tom and I will take all the woodwinds, violins and saxophones, this lady is Harriet and she will take all of the brass and this guy is Frank and he will take all of the percussion and guitars if there are any."

"There are." Mrs. Berry says.

"Good. Now the woodwinds and brass and violin are coming with us. All of the percussion are staying here with frank." Harriet says. After the lesson…

"Are you staying here for lunch or to the prairie mall?" Tom asks.

"We're going to the prairie mall." Mrs. Berry says. They go to the mall.

"Yay! Caffine!" Brittany drinks her coffee.

"Yay! Chinese food!" Jordan says. Sarah, Baileigh, Jordan, Brittany, Kristin, Alicia and Dark were sitting at a huge table.

"How was your guy's lesson?" Baileigh asked.

"Oh that was funny, Jordan got a double whammy, a nose bleed and her finger kept locking up!" Sarah said.

"I still wanted to play that piano…" Alicia mumbled.

"How come everyone is leaving?" Dark asks.

"I dunno I'm just staying here until I'm finished." Kristin answered. When they got back…

"Aren't we supposed to go watch a band play?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah." Kikyo answered she looked at her watch. "Well it should be soon."

"Ok we can get our seats now." Mrs. Berry says walking up to them. They did so. Inuyasha fell asleep right before but nobody really knew except for a few people. After the concert everyone was on the bus.

"I wanna get home before there's gonna be a few murders." Jordan says.

"I agree." Dark says.

Kikyo and Kagura start screaming.

"SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru yelled having enough for one day as well. The bus began to move. Kagura and Kikyo began to sing and they sucked. Jordan was having a schist attack.

(AN; I've been having more and more of those. It sucks, usually when I'm in a loud environment and when I'm with certain family members.)

"No killing, killing is bad! It'd be worth it though. No! We're almost home breathe in and out!" Jordan was mumbling under her breath.

"Jordan are you ok?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah I am." She answered.

After a long bus ride home and Kikyo and Kagura almost having a near death experience when Jordan and Dark tried launching themselves out of their seats at them they finally got home.

Sorry if that chapter sucked. I just didn't want to leave you hanging and I haven't had very funny band sessions lately so yeah and I probably won't be able to update for a while. So yep I'll go now.

Sakura Sama 101


	5. band class 3

The Inuyasha characters are in band.

Sorry for the long wait! I've been kinda busy! I'm now starting piano and I also got Inuyasha feudal combat! Thanks Inuyasha's-evil-twin-Krissy for reminding me! Man but I must give you a warning! This might not be very funny but I've always had this thing, and that is I'd rather post something than just leave you all hanging! I'm also looking for more people who want to be in the fic just tell me what your character looks like and what instrument you want to play! The only thing off limits is clarinet, sorry. Well I better get on with the fic.

Disclaimer; I wish I did own Inuyasha but I don't!

Jordan, Baileigh, Brittany, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in the library. They were looking for things on the British Empire for the due date was drawing ever nearer.

(AN; my middle name is procrastination.)

Kristin came running up to them looking very happy. they knew cuz her dog ears were twitching. "Guess what!"

"You got a puppy?" Jordan said randomly with a yawn.

"Jeez you sure aren't a morning person are you?" Kristin said sarcastically.

"Nope. And with all the stress piling up its getting worse." Jordan answers.

"Anyways before I got side tracked my boyfriend Jacob just moved here and today is his first day!" Kristin says.

(AN; starts chuckling evilly I had to put that! I just had too! Damn impulsiveness! Don't kill me! Even though you probably are together! runs away and hides in a tree.)

"Cool." Inuyasha says. A fat kid walks by but not before fingering Baileigh in which she and Kristin return the favour.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ben. He's jealous that I have a proper diet." Baileigh answers.

(AN; she did say that and all of it happened except for the fingering part. is still in the tree)

Kikyo walks up to them. "Oh are you still working on that project? It's due today. She switched the date."

"Finished!" Brittany sighed. Naraku was slithering around the bookshelves. He had his lighter poised over a bunch of books. He lit it when…

"NO! I've told you once I've told you a million times get the fuck away from this library!" the librarian screeched.

(AN; before this got deleted last time I made Naraku a pyromaniac and he set someone on fire. looks to see if the coast is clear I have to shut up)

Kagura comes running, "Sorry Mrs. Sokoyumi I'll get him out of here right away." She pulls Naraku away by the ears.

"Ow you ornery cow! That really hurts you know! I wasn't setting things on fire!" Naraku protests.

"I know how that pee brain works so shut up." Kagura answers.

"Why did I come here again?" Kristin, Jordan, Baileigh, Brittany, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru ask at the same time.

"Because you need to have an education so you can get good jobs and make it in the world!" Kikyo answered like they were mental.

"Screw education! I can make it by as a pump jockey!" Kristin comments.

"I can stay at A&W." Brittany says.

"I've always wanted to be a trucker." Baileigh adds.

"Hell I've always seen myself living in a cardboard box anyway." Inuyasha continues.

"Why do I even bother?" Kikyo asks.

"Well maybe-" Rin begins as she walks up to them.

"It was a rhetorical question! You're not supposed to answer!" Kikyo growls as she leaves.

"Wow who lit the fuse to her tampon?" Jordan asks.

The bell rings…

"Hello class!" Mrs. Nedermyerweiner says.

"hi." The class answers back.

"Well today we've got a new student Jacob tzumi. Could you step in the classroom please?" The teacher asks.

A boy with blonde hair and husky dog ears on his head came into the classroom; on a closer inspection he had piercing gold eyes with hints of silver, was very tall, and had muscles!

(AAN aan means assistant authoress note Sakura Sama 101 has lost her mind, feel free to leave a message. Baileigh looks at Jordan spinning around and fall out of the tree laughing and I would like to apologise to Inuyasha's-evil-twin-Krissy for J's idiotic behaviour and all the stuff that has happened above. runs over to ss101 I've told you 1 I've told you 100 times don't drink 4 cans of pop before a story!)

"Hi." Jacob says.

"Hi." Everyone says.

"HYIA! Jacob!" Kristin yells. Jacob sits in the empty desk beside Kristin and in front of Naraku.

"Ok now it's time to hand in your group assignments!" Mrs. Nedermyerweiner chimes. Everyone hands in their sheets except for Naraku. "Where's your assignment?"

"Uh it caught fire…" Naraku answers holding a charred paper and his lighter. Miroku and Koga were trying not to kill him.

"Detention." The teacher says.

Later on…

"Kristin sure seems happy." Sango comments as she smashes a birdie in which Kagome returns.

"Yeah, I've noticed that!" Kagome grunts.

"What's with your sister?" Sango asks swinging her racket at the birdie.

"Dunno, she's been more stressed out lately, I can't say she's lost it cause that already happened and I think that it's because everything is catching up to her and maybe because she doesn't have a guy yet."

"…you're joking."

"No I'm not! She hasn't even been asked out or been out on a date before." Kagome says.

"AARGGHH!" A voice yells. Jordan, Kristin and Brittany are holding one broken racket each. "That's the lets see…13th 14th 15th racket you've broken this week! Detention." Mr. nucking futs yells.

"That's going a little too far." Jacob says stepping forward. The birdie he was supposed to hit, hit him in the head. "Damn it Calvenn!"

"Are you questioning the way I run this class?" Mr. nucking futs asks dangerously.

"Yeah I am, got a problem with that?" Jacob answers.

"Well maybe a detention will change that attitude of yours." Mr. nucking futs answers.

At band…

Dark, Alicia, and Ayame were sitting outside the bandroom door eating lunch.

"Man just why are we here anyway?" Alicia asks.

"Dunno but it won't be much longer, the bell rings soon." Dark says looking at her watch.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo come in.

"Whoa that was a good call." Ayame says.

In the detention room…

"Band is next right?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah." Brittany and Kristin say in unison. Jordan was fast asleep.

"Damn we're gonna be late at this rate." Naraku growls.

"Why the hell are you in here anyway Sesshomaru?" Brittany asks.

"I was fighting Koga in physics." He answers. Jordan looks up.

"Is it over yet? And where the hell is the teacher?"

"Its half way, and the teacher is with the janitor in the broom closet." Kristin says.

"Well I'm leaving wanna come?" Jordan offers.

"Sure." Everyone says. They leave and get to the bandroom. The bell rings. Dark opens the door.

"It was open this whole time!" Sarah yells.

"yeah I was just messin with your heads.

Kristin is hanging off the railing, some of the others were getting set up, Inuyasha was chucking his drumsticks at Sesshomaru which he was throwing pens back, Naraku and Shippo were trying to see if a wrecked baritone could be set on fire, Kagura was trying to get them away from it and Kikyo was trying to restore order in the room. Mrs. Berry came in.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. Everyone stopped because it was the first time she ever yelled at them. "Get set up now." Everyone did as they were told.

"Ok today is the second day back from the holidays so we might have to go to the band bash, so that means we have to work on our festival pieces, Denali and the curse of Tutankhamun." Mrs. Berry explains. Everyone nodds. "Good. Now get tuned." Everyone does.

"Band bash, band bash…where have I heard that before?" Kohaku asks.

"I can't remember." Baileigh murmurs next to him.

"well lets work on curse now." Mrs. Berry says. They worked for 20 minutes on that song, it was a long time since they played the whole thing but they did what you could say…not bad.

"Ok that wasn't bad. We still need some work though." Mrs. Berry explains. Suddenly the intercom comes on..

"_If anybody knows where the janitor or the plunger is, please report to the principal's bathroom for I took a big shit and the toilet is over flowing!" _ Totosai's voice can be heard followed by the end of the day bell.

"Man right when I thought school couldn't be any weirder!" Kanna comments.

Ok that ends this chapter of the Inuyasha characters in band! Have any of you seen simon birch? That was such a sad show!

"You cried." Baileigh comments.

"Only two tears! You were bawling!" I answer.

"Meh."

Well anyways I might take a while to update! But I'll try to sometime next week but don't count on it! G2g please review!


	6. band class 4

Inuyasha characters are in band chapter 5

Sorry about the long wait! I have been going through hell the last few days. First off I have influenza! Then I think I lost a few of my friends cuz they haven't been talking to me lately! I feel sad and sick! Well I better not keep you from the fic… oh wait, some of this I did make up but the funny conversation in science really did happen.

It was an ordinary day in the school… "NO! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" A teacher's voice is heard yelling. BOOM! "Jacob! Kristin! Brittany! You are all gonna get zeros! And you are gonna clean this mess!"

"But we we're only doing what you said! You didn't say anything about it blowing up!" Brittany defends.

"But how in the hell do you blow up a pig! You're supposed to dissect it!" The teacher says.

"What's this?" Shippo says innocently holding up a used firecracker.

"Hey well at least it did dissect it." Jacob says pointing at the heart and the stomach on the walls.

"Detention. I have had it with your smart aleck comments." The teacher says. The bell rings ending the chemistry class.

In science….

"Please hand in your homework please." Mrs. Schilprut says. (I cant spell her name but she is one of my favourite teachers.) she hands out another sheet.

"I have a question." Miroku says.

"What is it?"

"Can you puke out poop?"

"No."

"What! I thought I saw something on tv about that." Dark comments. Jordan looks at Baileigh who is trying not to laugh, Sesshomaru who is trying not to kill Miroku, Sarah who is doing her worksheet, Inuyasha who is laughing his head off, Alicia who is shaking her head and Kristin and Jacob who are doing the cuckoo and the mentally retarded signs.

"Once it goes into the smaller intestine it can't go back into the stomach." Mrs. shilprut explains.

"But what if-" Kikyo begins

"What did I just say?"

"But what if a baby pooped while the mom was in labour?" Kagura asked. (My dad came up with this one cuz I couldn't remember what happened.)

"And what are the odds of that? There has been no record that I have heard of people puking out poop." Mrs. shilprut says.

"There's actually a term in the medical dictionary-" Rin begins (and I did find it)

"Just do the worksheet!" everyone finally got on task…

"Finally!" Jordan finished, handed it in and looked for someone to bug she saw Koga passed out she grabbed a meter stick and started poking him, he had a lot of extra skin so it gave you the feeling that you were stabbing a corpse. She couldn't help but laugh. He woke up and she chucked the stick so it landed on the counter. The lunch bell rang.

"Well that was weird." Sango says. Kagome nods.

"If you thought that was weird you should've seen Miroku in sex ed, when is that by the way?" Inuyasha asks. All the girls punch him in the arms.

"Not soon enough." Kohaku says. After lunch….

Rin was trying to pick the lock on the bandroom door with a bobby pin, unfortunately it broke into the lock.

"Good going." Sota comments. Mrs. Berry walks in.

"It's open ya know." She says. Everyone anime falled then walked in and began to set up.

"My reed tastes like poop." Chris informs.

"It's probably cause you have bad breath." Mrs. Berry says.

"Mine tastes like my dog." Calvenn adds.

"Uggh I'd rather have the poop tasting one." Mrs. Berry comments.

"Yeah." Kristin agrees.

"Well lets do some warm ups." Mrs. Berry comments. They do and it sounded alright. "Good now for our festival pieces we did choose curse of Tutankhamun and I was thinking Denali. But let's play the curse for now." Mrs. Berry explains. They get it out. And they begin to play, after a flute solo Kagome, Ayame, Jordan and Kanna are out for eight measures so in boredom they do a made up Egyptian dance that included a few disco moves that made a lot of people laugh and mess up. Then they played when they had to come in. (I love doing that soo much!) they continue to play and did a not bad job but the end needed lots of work.

"Not bad, I need to talk to you about something, do you want to go to the band bash on February 4-5 in Donnelly?" Mrs. berry asks.

"Yeah!" Calvenn shouts.

"but you have a hockey game that weekend." Mrs. Berry explains.

"So?" he answers.

"You can't come unless you ditch the game." She says. Calvenn kinda pouts not really. "whoever can probably go raise your hand."

Jordan, Baileigh, Alicia, Jacob, Dark, Inuyasha, Brittany, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Koga, Kristin, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Naraku and Rin raise their hands, (please let me know if I forgot anyone except for Sota, Kohaku, Kagura, Sarah, Kanna, Calvenn, Ned, and Chris,)

"Ok here are the forms, its 35 dollars, 30 for expenses and 5 for the bus. You will be broken up into age groups and the instruments you play so you'll have a better chance to meet new people. There is also a dance on the last day, if any of your parents want to be supervisors please let me know, you need to hand these forms in by the end of the week." Mrs. berry explains.

"Cool." Everyone says. The bell rings and everyone leaves. On the way home…

Totosai and Kaede were staggering around drunk talking to trees, harassing random people, J-walking all that stuff.

"Ok…who knew they were together that was just weird." Sesshomaru comments. Everyone could only nod.

"Ok I'll see yall later!" Kristin, Jacob Brittany, Baileigh and Koga cross the street and go to 4 houses across the street. (Remember Brittany and Koga are siblings!) Jordan, Kagome and Sota go into one house then Sarah Sango and Kohaku go into another and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru go into the house between them.

Sorry about it being so short but I'm sick! Give me some slack! It would have been a little longer but I'd like to see you live with influenza. Sorry about being so bitchy but my throat kills. Well g2g! its supper!


	7. BIG BAND BASH

The Inuyasha characters are in band.

Hi all! I feel like supreme shit I now have something wrong with my stomach! An everlasting stomach ache. Oh and sorry if some of the characters seem ooc! Well don't let me keep you from the fic! Oh and I was also on the band trip that this chapter is gonna be about.

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha but I do wish I owned a machine with morphine and Demerol unfortunately I can only have acetaminophen, and that kinda does help.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP- crunch. Sesshomaru smashed his alarm clock. Soon after shutting on a light he was soon attacked by a sugar crazy Inuyasha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha screamed.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Sesshomaru screamed throwing Inuyasha over his shoulder.

"hurry up you slow ass bastard! You only have half n hour until we have to get on the bus and go to the BIG BAND BASH!"

"Ok but you didn't have to jump me you asshole." Sesshomaru put on some jeans and walked out of the room with Inuyasha in tow.

Koga, Miroku, Naraku, Jacob, Shippo, Sota and Kohaku were in the living room. They greeted eachother and were heading out the door. (sota and Kohaku changed their minds.)

The girls were all up all except for 3 who were being woke up as we speak.

"Kagome did you get the damn chilli peppers yet?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah." She pulls out a jar. They put three in each of the girls' mouths. Kristin and Sango woke up right away but Jordan just ate it and rolled over.

"No fuckin way, she's still asleep?" Dark asked in disbelief.

"yep. I'm gonna try something." Kagome walks over to Jordan's sleeping body and plugs her nose and covers her mouth. She shoots up from the covers gasping and coughing.

"Who is sadistic enough to do such a nasty thing!" Jordan gasped. Everyone shrugged. Everyone then got dressed and ate breakfast in which Brittany blew the milk up. Then they were off to the school and were on the bus. Everyone was sitting in random seats. Sarah was showing her MP3 player to Baileigh, Baileigh was showing off her new cell phone to Sarah and others. Miroku, Koga, Naraku and Inuyasha were looking at porn and cosmopolitan. Kristin and Jacob were doing their own little thing, Sota Kohaku and Shippo were going over sports statistics, Kanna and Rin were doing girly things, Dark was writing a 100 ways to kill stupid people book, Alicia was checking her messages, and Jordan and Sesshomaru were listening to CDS and looking out the window. Finally the bus was moving.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" An annoying grade 7ner named Sarah lanktree started screaming for no apparent reason cuz she really needs to get a life.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH BEFORE I BEAT YOUR FUCKING FACE IN!" Kristin, Brittany, Alicia, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Jordan yelled. (AN; I really did say this and cuz that girl has some serious issues and I hope she never finds this but I'm 55 percent sure she doesn't know about and anime.) other than that it was an all around peaceful trip.

"Finally we're here!" Alicia yelled ripping the duct tape off of sarah lanktree's mouth. Everyone stepped off the bus and began to unpack, the guys were in a separate room from the girls.

In the girls' room….

"What room are we in?" Rin asks.

"The science lab." Kanna answers.

"Oh so that explains why there's all this creepy shit in here." Rin says pointing at a cabinet that had all sorts of specimen in there.

"WHOA SWEET!" Jordan, Brittany, Kristin and Alicia yell and run over.

"Whoa look a cow fetus!" Brittany yelled.

"Is that a baby beaver?" Kristin asks pointing at the body in the jar.

"Hey there's a shrimp!" Alicia points at the small jar.

"Oh my fucking god! That's a goddamn penis!" Jordan yells pointing at it and all the other girls including Mrs. Berry came over.

"It's huge." Dark comments.

"I wonder what will happen if a girl strips near it?" Jordan asks.

"……………………………………………….EWWWW!" It took everyone a little while to get it but eventually they did.

The intercom turned on; "Hello students and welcome to the big band bash 2006!" she then started talking about where everyone is supposed to be now and the grade 9s and 10s were supposed to be in the big gym. So they went.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're here." Kagome informed. They entered the gym to see a large amount of kids.

"Ok since we are here we better go over the rules, Jordan, Kristin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Brittany no pranking or killing any of these students, Naraku you are not to set anything on fire and let go of that banner _now_! Miroku no asking the other girls to bear your children, Dark no killing either, all the rest of you I can't think any warnings right now." Mrs. Berry informs. They walk over to the others standing by the stage.

"We are each going to give you a number, 1are on the stage, 2s are on the floor so let's get going!" the lady holding the microphone says. They all split up and divide into their groups. The people on the stage were doing games to get to know eachother which the gang really did their hardest to mess everything up and the ones on the floor were playing group games.

(AN; resist all temptation resist….(kills brother who is a fucking son of a fucking bitch who has fucking problems and did I mention he's a fucking asshole and I hate his fucking guts? The fat asshole homo who is fucking annoying and I hope he really dies and goes to fucking hell, now that you all know how much I hate him I won't keep you from the story.)

On the stage…

"So why do we have these sheets of paper again?" Inuyasha asks.

"So you can play bingo." The lady answers.

"Why?" Brittany asks.

"So you can all get acquainted." The same lady answers.

"Why?" Dark asks.

"Cuz you are all here to get to know eachother."

"Why?" Brittany asks.

"You are all getting annoying and if you ask why one more fucking time I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Bring it." Sango says.

"JUST GET TO THE DAMN BINGO SHEET!"

so everyone began asking everyone questions that were on their bingo sheet and whoever was first to get everyone's name on a different question won but unfortunately they were too cheap to get any prizes.

A guy comes up to Inuyasha and says, "Hi there handsome is your favourite colour red?"

Inuyasha who's really creeped out thinks "is that a guy or a girl that would be soo weird if he was (sniffs) that is definitely a guy…EWW' "uh…yeah."

"Oh good! What's your name?" the guy asks.

"Uh…Inuyasha…do you like slipknot?" Inuyasha asks.

The guy writes Inuyasha's name on the sheet and says, "Yes."

"So what's your name?" Inuyasha asks.

"Oh! My name is Jackotsu." He says.

(AN: dun dun dun! Baileigh; oh boy don't tell me that's your can of rootbeer. SS101; umm no…lets get back to the story shall we.)

"Got it." Inuyasha writes his name on the sheet and moves on.

Miroku walks around looking to see a nervous girl come up to him.

"Hello (looks at the name tag) Miroku, do you have a sibling?" the girl asks in a nervous voice.

"Yes." Miroku answers. (AN; I put Baileigh and Miroku as siblings I think)

"Ok." She writes Miroku's name down.

Miroku looked at the girl's name tag then asked, "Koharu do you live in the country?"

"Yes." She walked away.

A boy came up from behind Kagome and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Kagome asked looking at the boy's name tag to see the name '_Bankotsu_'

(AN; random Inuyasha fact, did you know that, the voice actor of bankotsu is also the voice of kero in cardcaptors? His name is Matt Hill.)

"Do you have a cat?" he asks.

"Yep." Bankotsu writes her name down meanwhile below…

"GODANM FUCKING BALLOON ISN'T SUPPOSED TO GO BACKWARDS!" Jordan roared stomping on the balloon she was supposed to race with. All her teammates were looking at her like she was mental.

Renkotsu turns to Kristin, "is she always like this?"

"Yep pretty much." She answers. She looks and sees another kid.

"Is that kid like nuts? He has butter knives taped to his hands? Do you know him?" Jacob asks looking at the same kid.

"Oh yeah Suikotsu has always been a little insane, he really likes those knives, I've known him for a while." Renkotsu informs. Another team wins.

A prep named yura starts yelling, "In your face in your face!"

"Now we are all going to have another game, this one is where you all link hands and try to move a hula hoop between all of you without breaking hands and all that junk, whoever gets it around the most in the set time limit wins." Another lady explains. Jordan, Renkotsu, Sesshomaru, Shiori, Carron, Tohran, Kristin and Jacob hold hands and get into a circle, the hula hoop was already there and they began to pass it around.

"So how's everyone enjoying their trip so far?" Tohran asks.

"So far so good." Shiori answers. Everyone nods. A little while later…

"Would everyone please go to their designated stations please?" a voice on the intercom says.

"So where do we go now?" Koga asks.

"We're supposed to go to the thingy with the guest conductor." Kagome informs.

(AN; did I mention how much I hate my fucking siblings? I really hate them both, they are fucking tits, and my mom isn't fair. I never get to watch goddamn tv any fucking more, fuckers. Can't watch trailer boys, south park NOTHING! I ALWAYS GET STUCK WATCHING THE FUCKING BERNSTAIN BEARS AND FUCKIN BARNEY CUZ NOTHING GOOD IS AGE FUCKING APROPRIETE! Ok now that I have that out of my system.)

so they got lost on the way and all that good stuff and managed to make it…well they were late. They set up and got ready to play.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Townsend, I will be your guest conductor for today and tomorrow. I have conducted bands all around the world, my band just won second place this years international competition. So now let's look at the chorale and warm up pieces. So they did. It was called faith of our fathers.

Jordan, Kagome and Ayame were admiring the stands for they were brand new and not the hunks of junk they were used to.

"Now we are doing a song called the Irish guard. So 1-2-3-4 1-2-3-4." They began to play and well around halfway through the song there is an evil time change and the flutes had the time of their lives figuring what the hell they were supposed to play.

"Fuck that sounds horrible." Brittany muttered holding her oboe and holding her ears.

"Yeah." Dark agreed. The conductor signalled them to stop. He started explaining the time change so that it's six eights instead of four four and that everyone plays faster for that group of measures but it didn't exactly help with making them play better and finally it was all over and everyone had to go to sectionals which I don't really feel like writing about different groups of instruments so I'm just gonna skip to assembly.

"Hello students! Just before we go have supper, there are a few announcements, which is, soon after supper there is going to be a talent show, if you want to participate please talk to me. Soon after is the marching band demonstration! Then after that there will be a dance, if you don't want to go to the dance there will also be movies playing and for those who don't want to do either are screwed. Now I hope you are all ready for pizza!" a lady says.

Everyone was eating supper. Everyone was sitting at a table with a few of the friends they have made.

"Oh man I'm soo excited about the dance!" the yura girl in the table next to them can be heard.

"So where ya all from?" Sango asked.

"Mayorthorpe." Tohran and Carron said.

"Vancouver but I moved to Edmonton." Shiori said.

"Edson." Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Bankotsu and Renkotsu said. Everyone was eating, a little while later everyone was in the gym and everyone was preparing for the talent show. Jordan was flipping through her CD album when she was approached by her friends.

"Hey! You're entering the talent show?" Kohaku asks.

"I haven't decided." Jordan answers without looking up.

"Well me, Alicia, Kristin, Sarah and Kagome are teaming up to sing my humps." Baileigh informs.

"And Me, Inuyasha, Miroku and Jacob are also having our band participate." Sesshomaru informs.

"And I, Naraku, Koga, Dark, Sota and Kohaku are also doing the Hawaiian cowboy dance." Sango says.

"I also think that Kanna and Rin are doing a duet." Naraku remembers.

"Cool….yes I found it!" Jordan yells and takes out a CD and puts it in her player. She fiddles around with it until she finds a song.

15 minutes later everyone is in the gym and our friends are getting ready for the talent show. Finally everyone is signed up and they are ready to begin.

"Hello and welcome to our talent show! First up is Sango, Kohaku, Dark, Sota, Naraku and Koga are doing the Hawaiian cowboy dance for us!" a lady says on a microphone. The peoples walk out and when the music starts they do the dance, Jordan and the others and maybe a few people in the crowd could slightly notice everyone was kinda doing it at a different rhythm but they soon corrected that. Finally when the dance is over they got a loud roar of applause. The same lady comes out again.

"whoo! Now our next act is Ginengi and he is going to play his version of a song with his saxophone!" Ginengi walks out and he begins to play, it is a familiar song but I can't remember the name of it right now. When he was done he got like a standing ovation cuz he played so well.

Backstage…

"Ok so you are all singing 'my humps?'" the director asked.

"Yes!" everyone said in unison.

"It doesn't sound very appropriate but oh well just as long as it's nothing by Jennifer lopez, I'll handle it." The director said. She walked out on the stage. "Next is a group of young ladies singing 'My humps'-" the crowd cheers "by black eyed peas." The lady said as the girls walked out on stage. When the music turned on they began to sing.

(AN; I would love to write down the lyrics but unfortunately I don't have the song so I can't write it.)

At some point they ran into a little trouble where they couldn't be heard but that was soon fixed.

(AN; sorry if I seem to be picking favourites but that was how the talent show went and well that was how it went.)

when they finished they were greeted by a tumult of applause.

"Next up is Jakotsu and Bankotsu who are going to air band the 'I'm a Barbie girl' song." She says.

(AN; I'm not joking that was one of the things)

The two walk out and they begin to mouth the words. When they finished they got a little less applause but they did get some!

The lady walks out, "Next is a last minute competitor! Her name is Jordan and she is doing a solo, a song by Nickelback called Animal-" she was interrupted by a roar of applause from the crowd. "so lets get started!" Jordan walks out; she looks kinda funny with her Colorado Avalanche Jersey and her faded blue jeans when almost everyone there is preps and Goths.

(AN; just as a little side note, I did enter the talent show and everything down there I actually did do but I did a different song than the one in this fic cuz this one is a little nastier but it was better than the other one.)

"Hello big band bash 2000 and 5…**6!**" Jordan roars. The crowd cheers. And the music starts.

_Hi I'm driving black on black,_

_Just got my licence back _

_I got this feeling in my face _

_This train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite, if the devil needs a ride_

_cuz the angel on my right _

_ain't hanging out with me tonight._

_I'm driving past your house_

_While you were sneaking out _

_I got the car door opened up _

_So you could jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing screaming_

_Chorus;_

_No we're never gonna quit _

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals!_

_No! no matter where we go_

_Cuz everybody knows we're just a couple animals!_

_So come on baby get in!_

_Get in just get in!_

_Check out the trouble we're in!_

_end_

_You're beside me on the seat,_

_Got your hand between my knees _

_And you control how fast we go_

_by just how hard you wanna squeeze,_

_it's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_but I've got both hands on the wheel_

_while you've got both hands on my hips!_

_But now, no time no we won't let it stop _

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speed up but for now_

_Cuz this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_(she starts waving her hands in the air)_

_I'm screaming no!_

_We're never gonna quit _

_Ain't nothing wrong with it just acting like we're animals_

_No! no matter where we go_

_cuz everybody knows we're just a couple animals_

_so come on baby get in!_

_get in just get it!_

_Look at the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks _

_We're sitting in the back _

_And we just started getting busy when she whispered _

"_What was that?"_

_the wind I think cuz no one else knows where we are_

_and that was when she started screaming_

"_That's my dad outside the car!"_

_oh please! The keys! They're not in the ignition _

_must've dropped them on the floor when we were switching our positions_

_I guess, they knew that she was missin _

_as I tried to tell her daddy was her mouth that I was kissin _

_screamin no! we're never gonna quit!_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals!_

_No! no matter where we go!_

_Cuz everybody knows we're just a couple animals!_

_So come on baby get in!_

_We're just a couple animals!_

_Get in just get in!_

_Aint nothing wrong with it!_

_Check out the trouble we're in!_

_We're just a couple animals!_

_Get in just get in!_

The crowd is like going nuts, "How are you all doing?" Jordan asks. The crowd responds by cheering, "I can't hear you!" the crowd cheers louder. "There we go! Peace yall!" Jordan gives the peace sign and walks off the stage. You couldn't tell if you weren't paying much attention but Jordan was shaking on the stage but slightly and she did mess up on a little bit.

(AN; So I'm not making my character have a perfect performance! So that it's all fair and I messed up in the show too but it was really minor!)

"Well next up a band decided to enter, you might see them hit the big one sometime in the near future…here's The Renegades!" the lady says. Inuyasha, Jacob, Sesshomaru and Miroku walked out on stage to applause. Inuyasha went to his station at the drums, Jacob went to his electric guitar, Sesshomaru with his bass and Miroku grabbed a mike.

"Hello my pretty ladies!" Miroku began he could distantly see Sango finger him. "Let's rock and roll!" they begin to play, you couldn't really hear the words, not cuz Miroku was singing loud but because he was singing in a heavy metal voice so all it really sounds like is air being roughly exhaled and into somewhat distinguishable words.

(AN; I do like heavy metal but I can never ever get the words to songs. Or at least I think its heavy metal)

But the other things were awesome like the guitars were awesome the drum playing the music itself was enjoyable.

(Baileigh; oh boy, she went off into her music rambles again…she's really into her music and her singing. Sarah; and when she does get into a ramble, she uses very strange words! Jordan; are you calling me STUPID! Baileigh+Sarah; no but sometimes you can make no sense like just now!)

they played three songs in total and they left to the biggest applause yet. Finally everyone began to leave and the others helped the 4 boys pack up their amps and guitars and other things and equipment. They were walking back when they were assaulted by a bunch of people saying how good everyone is and how long have they been singing and playing and stuff. When they finally got out of the crowd and were in their rooms…

Everyone was preparing for the dance…well mostly everyone.

"Wake up! Don't you want to get ready for the dance?" Kagome says.

'No not really, I'd rather watch the movie, I don't even know why I'm here.' Jordan thought and remained silent.

(AN; no seriously, that was what I was thinking! I don't really like dances, ask anybody who knows me, I usually have better things to do. Only go for the music and my friends sometimes go so I go with them.)

"Jordan?" Kagome asks.

Jordan wakes up to see Kagome holding a pair of scissors over her head. "AAAHHHH!"

Kagome jumps then looks at the scissors "Oh no no I'm not cutting your hair, I just wanted to know if you were going to the dance or even bothering to get out of that ratty jersey?"

Jordan looks at her Toronto maple leafs jersey, "No I'm not bothering to dress up but I might go for an hour or something."

"Well you better think of something cuz you have three hours to do something until it is time for bed." Kagome informs.

Later on…

"So what are you guys doing?" Kristin asks.

"Umm…spend sometime at the movies I think, I don't have a plan yet." Jordan answers.

"Well I know for sure if the movie sucks then I'm definitely stickin at the dance." Kristin says, Brittany, Alicia nod

"I don't really have a plan either." Dark says. They head for the movie room to see Inuyasha and Miroku there too. The movie was Jurassic park 3. They watched it and the next movie was the thunder birds which to me was kind of lame.

(AN; I only watched half of it)

Jordan peeked into the gym to see where the dance was being held to see a lot of people slow dancing including Kristin and Jacob, Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, even Rin and Kohaku and Sota and Kanna where dancing. Jordan scoffed and walked outside to the playground unaware that someone was watching her. She walked over to the playground and sat on a swing and began to swing. While she was in her own thoughts a twig snapped and woke her out of her thoughts.

"Who-who's there?" Jordan asked slightly worried. Sesshomaru walked around the corner and toward her.

"Oh it's just you Sesshomaru." Jordan sighed. Sesshomaru sat down in the swing beside her.

"You're shivering. Here." He handed over a jacket.

Jordan took it, "Uh…thank you." She took it and hesitated before putting it on. There was a pause, then snow lightly began to fall. "Wow…" Jordan looked at the snow falling as one landed on her nose. Sesshomaru followed her gaze. He got off the swing. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru turned around and held out his hand.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

"Ok…but I don't know how…" Jordan took his hand and they began to dance.

"Don't worry about it." They continued to dance as snow began to fall creating a magical fairytale scene. Later on they went inside when it was close to eleven, they noticed others looking enviously at them then they were attacked by the band brigade.

"Are you two going out! Spill it!" Kristin, Brittany, and Alicia asked at the same time.

"Uh…" Jordan wasn't really sure what was going on so she started looking for an escape route

"So what if we are?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing!" everyone else said in unison.

Later on everyone else got ready for bed and the lights were off. It was hell trying to sleep in a room full of inanimate objects and on a hard floor. Well anyway when everyone finally got to sleep it was like they were woken up 5 min later cause of…..

"WHAT UP PIMP ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE! WHAT UP PIMP ANSWER YOUR FUCKING-"Baileigh's alarm went off on her phone and woke everyone.

(AN; my friend Elisha brought her cell phone on the trip and that was one of its dial tones.)

"I'm going back to sleep." She mumbled. 5 min later…

"WHAT UP PIMP? ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE! WHAT UP PIMP? ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE!" Baileigh answered it.

"AW fuck joe! Stop fucking phoning me you sick sadistic bastard! Quit stalking me!" Baileigh hung up. 10 minutes later and luckly it was 7:30, the time everyone was supposed to get up….

"WHAT UP PIMP? ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE! WHAT UP-" Baileigh answered it yet again…

"Oh hi, why the fuck are you phoning me this early you meanie! Yeah I love you too Braidon yes Jordan still thinks you're the devil child. Bye." Baileigh hung up to see Jordan grab some stuff and leave the room, everyone else was starting to wake up too.

Later on everyone was dressed and eating breakfast.

"Did I mention how much I hate your phone?" Dark says for the millionth time.

"Yes and I'm sorry! It's not my fault that I have a stalker and a younger brother you know!" Baileigh says, "How the twerp ever figured out how to use the phone is beyond me."

"Yeah the same thing happened to Miroku, his phone kept ringing and ringing but instead of yours it was a spice girl song." Naraku points out.

"It's not my fault that they're hot you weiner!" Miroku protests.

"Ok I'm eating." Kristin says to no one in particular.

"Oh boy…" Jordan mumbled.

"That isn't healthy." Sarah pointed out at the pepsis that Jordan, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Rin well practically everybody had.

"Hey it gives you a good buzz." Koga explains.

Later on…

Well almost everybody was in the gym and well it was time for more games. First off they were separated and one group was playing dodgeball in which Suikotsu was kicked off cuz his knives kept popping the balls.

Everyone was having a dogdeball flashback….

This is patches ohoulahan! Seven time winner of the adaa! An old guy walks out on the stage.

"Hello! I'm patches ohulahan and if you want dodgeball victory you got to take it by the haunches and hmp it into submission that's the only way! The rules are if you throw a ball and it hits someone and then the floor, then the person that's hit is out, if they catch it then the person who threw that ball is out."

Koga who was smoking some opium asks, "Are you going to throw some balls at us or are you just going to sit there and tell us how much you need to get laid since you are the 70 year old virgin?" Koga asks. Patches grabs a wrench and throws it at Koga which successfully nails him upside the head. "Fuck damnit!"

"If you can dodge a wrench you can dodge a ball. Which reminds me, the 5 Ds of dodgeball. Dodge duck dip dive and…Dodge. Whoever came up with this is really screwed up in the head." Patches mumbles.

"Wasn't that you?" Inuyasha asks. Patches looked livid.

"I was drunk alright!" he yelled.

End flashback.

"Bring it on!" Jordan roared waiting for the balls to be thrown. Finally the balls were dropped and the war began.

Sesshomaru threw a ball and it hit Naraku right in the head and he got knocked over. "Well there's a souvenir for a lucky fan." He murmured. Kristin was trying to kill Jacob from the sidelines for getting her out. Dark was whamming people with balls and hit Miroku in the baby maker. Jordan was also whamming balls at people and having an all out war with Inuyasha. Finally it was a 2 on two. Inuyasha and Sarah vs. Jordan and Sesshomaru and in a weird turn of events it turned out to be a tie for the supervisors had to step in to make sure there were no fatalities including the people on the sidelines including Kristin trying to kill Inuyasha.

Well anyway now they were with the guest conductor and he asked them to do the impossible….to learn a new song in 1 hour. Basically Jordan, Jennifer (a girl from the same town as the others and my flute buddie) Ayame, Kanna and Kagome spent the whole time snapping their fingers and figuring out how to play the end and the clarinets had to figure out that they had to play 4 measures in, the trumpets had very little trouble but the saxophones had to tune it down a little bit thought cause they are so loud. Guitars were ok but the percussions had a little rhythm problem. The oboe (Brittany) did actually fairly well. And the low brass was probably by far the best.

"Good good! I think we'll do fine in the recital! Now it's time to go to your sectionals." Mr. townsend said. Everyone left and went to sectionals. Well all that I can say is Naraku tried setting a spare Baritone on fire which almost ended up in him being sent home…Baileigh's phone went off in hers, Inuyasha breaking a window with one of his drumsticks by throwing it and Kristin blowing up a fake chicken we don't know how she does it. Oh wait Miroku also tried hitting on the teacher in which Sango threw a brick at him through the window so now it's lunch.

"Man this is so totally weird." Sota states.

"Oh yea oh yea this is weird." Kohaku says.

"I'm cutting you off from royal Canadian airfarce." Sota, Sarah and Sango inform.

"I can't believe you are packed." Kagome tells Jordan, Kristin and Brittany.

"Well I wanna get good seats on the bus and we don't want to get left behind again." All 3 answer at the same time.

"these subs are fucking shit!" Shippo roars and everyone is silent until…

"IN YOUR FACE!" Yura yells. Then everyone was just creeped out. Then everyone else began to pack after lunch. At that time some of the guys came and were comparing their……..thing to the thing to the jar. Finally when everyone was packed they dumped most of their junk on the bus then went to the gym for their recital, which was soon. After the grade 7ns which Sota, Rin, Kohaku and Kanna did well and after the grade 8s which was ok as well it was finally time for the rest of them to go up in which they played ok with quite a bit of mistakes and all that it was finally over and they were finally on the way home.

YAY I FINALLY UPDATED! Well I'm so tired and I had a lot of writers block and I'm planning to update sometime in the next two weeks cuz a lot has happened in band which is fucking hilarious which includes a lot of gummies and a condom we found so yep I bet you can't wait. Well I'll try to get it up! Keep your stick on the ice! G2g!

Sakura Sama 101.


	8. band class 5

The Inuyasha characters are in band

Chapter 7

Well it's another day and another chapter! Well let's get going shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or that crazy monkey in my closet that likes throwing poo at me.

It all started when Mr. Totosai began to actually drink while on the job.

Inuyasha is sitting in his desk, he was supposed to be doing his work but for reasons unknown he was staring out the window to see a sugar crazed Naraku come running pouring gasoline all over the walls including some of the random items there, Kagura comes running after him. He had a lighter poised over the gasoline when Kagura finally catches up and they start fighting for the lighter but they accidentally drop it, they have a long argument until they're caught in the circle then the mentally disabled kid rescues them.

(AN; I'm not insulting, my brother's disabled, he's deaf. But I will say this, at my school, the mentally disabled kid seriously is stalking me and for the first time in my life I feel ashamed that I'm hiding instead of getting this over with but the way that I deal with my problems includes brute force and I don't want to do that to someone that already has their own problems. But if he doesn't stop like trying to come on to me, like grabbing my shoulders, once he tried touching me when I was at the other school on the way to my mom, it took everything not to beat him in front of young ones (I ran like hell and I don't enjoy it for all you sickos out there I like someone else ask Baileigh). And if he doesn't stop I'll have no choice but to pummel him.)

"Inuyasha just repeat what I just said." The teacher asked.

"Uhhh…I'm here cause my parents are mean and want to torture me in a way that is legal and they don't want me living in a box with my hooker friends. And stealing from Brittany my pump jockey friend." Inuyasha informed.

Miroku hi-5s Inuyasha "Hey is there any chance I can sleepover?"

"Ah fuck where's the Tylenol?" the teacher groaned.

The bell rang and off they went to the rink for gym.

"Today we are playing hockey and you all know the rules and NO HURTING IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!"

"Loud and clear capitan!" Kristin said whacking Koga in the leg with her stick.

They walk out on the ice; you could say for me, gym is a fun way to get revenge on all the people who have pissed you off in the last couple of days with out getting caught. So on the ice…..

All of the gang was separated into two teams, well the ten or something kids that came anyway. It was Jordan, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Brittany, Koga, Alicia, and Sango on one team, and Kristin, Jacob, Miroku, Naraku, Dark, Ayame, Baileigh, and Kagome on the other.

"FACE OFF!" Everyone yelled. It was pure pandemonium, the teacher wasn't there so they could do whatever they wanted. So Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting and checking whacking eachother with sticks…Naraku for some strange reason tried to set the ice on fire, Miroku checked Sango into the boards but got smacked when he tried to do his signature move, and really all the others were playing.

Later in the game…….

"THAT'S MY PUCK! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY PUCK!" Jordan was checking everyone for some weird reason cuz she all the sudden had an addiction with the puck, in her anger she slap shot it into the glass and it shattered and almost hit the teacher. Mr. Nucking futs looked at the chaos then at the league records.

Kristin; most times stuck in the penalty box.

Jordan; the only person here who took off her skate and tried to stab someone with it

Inuyasha; the highest record of fights

Sesshomaru; sent the most people to the hospital

Miroku; most times of hitting on women from the other team

Naraku; the only person to ever set fire to a rink for no apparent reason

Koga; most times scored on his own net

Brittany; broke the most sticks.

Sango; has broken every single rule at least once.

There were more but I can't think of any more.

Well gym was over and now I'm not sure what on earth their doing now……

"Oh yeah take the bra off take it off……oh crap they heard me!" Sango starts advancing toward the small hole. The camera angle changes to see Miroku holding a small piece of wood with a hole to his face and he was in the ladies changing room, Sango is beating the shit out of him.

Yes today was just like every other strange ass day.

They were now in the band room setting up their instruments…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagura and Kikyo's voices were heard from the upper level. Most of the others came running up to see what was going on.

"That is just nasty." Kagome comments. Every one nodds in agreement.

Jordan walks up.

"Isn't that just gross?" Brittany asks Jordan

"Why are you guys looking at a box?" Jordan asks.

"NO! THAT!" Kristin and Jacob yell pointing at a condom package on a shelf.

"oh…….hey! Miroku! Sango! What were you two doing here yesterday night?" Jordan asks. Miroku and Sango look red.

"We weren't doing anything!" Sango yelled.

"Or what about you Kristin and Jacob?" Jordan asks.

"What about you and Sesshomaru?" Jacob asks.

"Alright guys lets get set up now." Mrs. Berry comes in. everyone got set up and began to play. For some reason ned and chris never brought their instruments so they were watching from the side. They found a small bag of very old gummy bears, they were so old that if they connected with someone's head it would hurt since they were rock hard. So while everyone was playing they were throwing gummy bears at eachother and trying to eat them, one missed and hit the light almost breaking it and another hit Mrs. Berry in the head. Everyone was laughing.

"Sorry Mrs. Berry!" Ned and Chris apologized.

"What the…" Mrs. Berry is holding the gummy bear. "Where did you find this?" she asked.

"A package." Chris informs.

"Quit throwing them. Now let's get back to playing." Mrs. Berry says. They finish off the song they are playing.

"Let's play crystal city overture!" Kristin asks.

"Sure." Mrs. berry answers. They play it and a few other songs and soon it is time to leave.

THE END! I'm soo tired and I have to go to a recital so yah I'll update whenever I can but I have a lot coming up so yah. R&R! where are you Inuyasha's-evil-twin-Krissy?


	9. a weird day

Inuyasha characters are in band

Ch. 8

Hi again! I'm happy! And I guess hyper! Don't let me keep you! Oh and this did not happen I swear! I wish it would!

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha!

It was just one of those days. Sesshomaru was walking down the hall, all the sudden the fire alarm went off.

'Naraku. That fool.' He thought. He then noticed there was no one in site. Just the smoke detector hurting the hell out of his ears. 'Damn I'm good.' He thought then ran out of the door wanting to get an excuse to get home. Surprisingly none of the classes were leaving. Naraku probably set something on fire again and it's no use calling the fire department for they were busy putting out other fires Naraku made. Then a big BOOM brought everyone back to reality. Then Totosai drunk as hell ran past the classroom door with his suit on fire,

"Maybe we should get out of the building." The teacher says.

"MAYBE!" Kikyo shrieks "Maybe would have been good a few fucking minutes ago! We need to go NOW!"

everyone remained silent for this was the first time Kikyo swore at a teacher. Finally the band students broke it by hurling themselves out the window.

"Sayonara suckers!" Jordan yelled.

Callibunga!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Toronimo!" Kristin and Brittany said jumping out the biggest window.

"Eat my shorts!" Koga and Bart yelled as they broke a goldfish tank.

"Ahh! Tell my wife I love her!" Miroku yelled dramatically and fell through the window when Sango threw a glass jar at him.

This went on and on and on and on until finally the teacher burned to death.

And the mystery deepens….Naraku was gone today for a check up at the mental hospital. So now after the firemen came, ironically they were having a stag party…half the school was damaged so the options were….go to the catholic school or have a month off from school. This is no brainer. So one week later nothing really happened but ironically everyone was kind off missing school. Not really but they missed being together through the crazy topsy turvy road of life. So everyone arranged for a get together in the park by the school.

"Man only one week has gone by and I've already done the unthinkable." Ayame says.

"Yeah. We all have." Kagome says.

"I really can't believe that Kikyo went to the catholic school." Dark says "I'm ashamed that she's my sister."

"There's one in every bunch." Alicia says.

"Well aren't we gonna do what we came here to do?" Jacob asks holding his guitar.

"Oh yeah right." Kagura says putting her violin on her shoulders. Everyone starts to play taps. You know that song that they play on remembrance day? Finally when everyone is finished….

"Burger baron here I come!" Jordan takes a picture of the burned school.

Three weeks later…

"Guys! I know who burned down the school!" Baileigh comes running.

"We know it's Naraku." Sarah answers.

"No…I heard too, it's-" Kristin begins.

"MOLE HAIRY MOLE! I'M GONNA CHOP IT OFF AND MAKE GUACAMOLE!" Callvenn says.

"Hi rin! What's up?" Kohaku asks.

"nothing really." She answers.

"Oh crap I forgot." Kristin answers.

"It was me! I set off the fire alarm! It's not my fault I'm soo hot!" Sesshomaru confesses.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha says. They leave but unfortunately they forgot to check the toad in Sesshomaru's cage. It had the name Jaken taped on the side. He looked evily side to side.

It was the first day of school.

Sango, Jordan and Kristin were being toted to school in a red wagon. Well they decided to stay up all night and they also found some tequila so that was nuts. Brittany was the designated driver, they thought it was some sort of juice.

And so now it's band and the three girls were in the nurses office. They could hear their shrieks of pain cuz she was awfully inexperienced. The nurse gave them a sleeping pill and some over the counter drug and they were out.

Mrs. Berry looked very tired. She was in no mood for idiotness today. Unfortunately nothing really happened from then on. so they finally got to go home after another teacher went crazy and fell out the 5 story window.

THE END! Please review!


	10. band class 6

The Inuyasha characters are in band.

Chapter 9

Sorry about not updating in a long time, Ok I won't hide anything from you, uhh I kinda forgot, and I didn't have any interesting practises, but a lot has happened in school. Oh yeah some good news! My best friend is making her first Inuyasha story it's going to be really hilarious! Oh and a few other notes. I'm still looking for people who want to be in here, you cannot pick clarinet and guitar. A friend of mine is now in the fic, Kelly and he plays guitar which leaves me to another problem, I can't remember who plays what for guitar, so I'll have it like this for now, Kelly-acoustic, Sesshomaru-bass, Jacob-electric. My birthday was on the twelfth so I'm now officially 14 so give me lots of reviews!

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah...on with the story and what not.

Yes it was an abnormal day for the gang, Naraku didn't set 1 thing on fire today (Kagura thinks therapy is finally working.) strangely NOTHING was happening,

Or as Kristin liked to call it, "the calm before the storm."

"Something has got to happen soon or I might eat one of you." Baileigh comments.

"Calm before the storm huh? Hey that reminds me of that time in camp..." Inuyasha says.

"Don't you dare tell them that." Sango almost yelled. Inuyasha pulled out a video camera and turned it on.

ON THE FILM...

Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku were walking on a ledge on a mountain. All the sudden a heavy fog rolled in and when it cleared Sango was holding a sake bottle.

She was singing...no screaming "99 bottles of sake on the wall 99bottles of sake we shoot one down pass it around 68 bottles of sake on the wall.." she then turned to Inuyasha. "Come on, lets get out of here, I don't want to be near that letcher and 3 Kagome's are one big crowd."

"Uh Sango...can you let me go...I can't breathe." Inuyasha gasped for Sango was clutching his neck.

"Huh? Inuyasha? I thought I was talking to that squirell..." Sango points to a Mountain goat.

End film.

"You do realize that I have been resisting the urge to rip off my clothes and yell 'HALLELUIAH!' right.

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" Koga yells. He rips off his shirt hulk style and yells "HALLELUIAH!" then runs into a locker knocking himself out.

"Hey! He stole my idea!" Miroku yelled.

Koga stands up, "Don't you know? I've been reading your diary for 10 weeks now." Koga turns around "HALLELUIAH!"

"It could only be my brother." Brittany sighs.

"Don't worry, sota's probably going to turn gay." Kagome comforts.

"Miroku...remain calm..." Jacob says.

"I'M CALM! THAT MO-FOE STOLE MY IDEA!" Miroku yelled.

"I can't wait for easter..." Shippo tried to change the subject.

"Me too." Jordan says.

"There's no such thing as the easter bunny." Sesshomaru says.

"It's not cuz of that, my birthday is coming." Jordan says.

"HAPPY B-DAY!" Everyone says.

The bell rang. They went to class. And later it was math.

Dark looked sulkily around. "I hate easter.' She thought looking at the decorations.

The lesson began. They were interrupted by a loud "BBBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!"

"NOOO! DAMN YOU NARAKU!" Kagura yelled dramatically.

"Quick sesshy! To the pickle farm!" Inuyasha jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and they ran away.

"For godsakes let's go! We're gonna die!" Kikyo yelled.

'Thank god for fire drills.' Jordan, Baileigh, Brittany, Kristin, Alicia and Jacob thought.

At band...

Things were chaotic as usual, the story today...Calvenn loves to bug Brittany with all his heart and soul, he lives for the moment when she has the look on her face that promises pain and suffering. Today, he threw a monster pen at her and Brittany who finally had enough stuck a big wad of tape in his hair.

"AAAHHH!" Calvenn ran by.

Mrs. Berry turned to Brittany, "What did you do now?"

"He threw a pen at me so I stuck tape in his hair." She answered truthfully as she set up her oboe.

"I CAN'T GET IT OFF!" Calvenn yelled. He had a pair of scissors.

"Don't you dare cut it! Mother won't be happy!" Rin yelled. (They're siblings)

Calvenn ran into the other room, and cut the tape off of his hair. Everyone could hear him yell, "Hey there's someone here to see you Mrs. Berry!"

(AN: I'm kinda I dunno...worried about this part but oh well I'm gonna do it! Even though this wasn't what happened but if I did type what really happened I think I'd embarrass him...)

Calvenn came around the corner with a boy; he had short black hair, was really tall, and had hazel eyes. He was holding an acoustic guitar.

"Hi cousin Kelly!" Miroku and Baileigh waved (remember I made Miroku and Baileigh siblings. Hey I think they'd like to be related to Miroku lol.)

Jordan who met Kelly a couple of times and got to know him also said "Hi!" He waved back in turn.

"This is our new student Kelly. He just arrived from fox creek." Mrs. Berry informs. They all greet eachother. And all that. Now they begin to play, mostly the songs they were going to play for the festival which was Serengeti and crystal city overture. And blah blah blah, finally they took a break and that's when all hell broke lose. The story goes like this since I witnessed it with my own eyes. Brittany was talking to Alicia unaware of someone sneaking up behind her with a pair of scissors. SNIP!

"CALVENN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU REVIVE YOU AND KILL YOU AGAIN AND DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" Brittany yells running after Calvenn who's holding a small lock of Brittany's hair. Brittany managed to pin Calvenn down.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Berry yelled.

"Am I in the right class or school for that matter?" Kelly asked.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing." Baileigh answered.

"OOOHHH! Brittany and Calvenn are getting it on!" Miroku yells.

"Do I have to get out the conductor stick?" Mrs. Berry asked.

"No mam." Miroku answered.

"What happened now." Mrs. Berry asked.

"HE CUT MY HAIR!" Brittany roared.

"Why am I here again?" Dark asked.

Well anyway the bell rang right at that moment and the intercom went on. "Hello students! Today we're going to have an easter scavenger hunt! Whoever finds the golden egg gets 100 dollars." Totosai's voice came on.

"Sweet." Inuyasha says banging his drums. So now that it's lunch I guess everyone participates, we all know the preps are, the nerds search the library and the computer people check out the computer lab, and Jocks check out the fields and the courts, and everyone searched the bandroom before they left.

Knowing Totosai...he was probably drunk and made it up but it'd still be a good idea to look just to make sure. So most people looked and finally someone found it in the bathroom in a toilette with a surprise in there so Inuyasha who was desperate for money since Sesshomaru stole his got some equipment from the biology lab and got it out washed it and wrapped it up and took it to the office and got money.

(AN: It's not funny I know but I can't really come up with anything else that would be part of the easter spirit except... !)

Later on in the day they all had to go to the gym for an assembly to see Totosai in a bunny suit with Kaede in a chicken outfit so she looked really large,

Sarah called out "GOOD TO HEAR THE COLONEL HAS BEEN EATING HIS OWN CHICKEN!"

Everyone looked since they always thought of her as the quiet one. The two began singing but like that one family guy episode they were smoking a little too much weed so all they really did was scream real loud until they passed out. All of those who were demons or had supernatural hearing were temporarily deaf for a while. Everyone was well shocked out of their mind and really freaked out. Everyone began to slowly leave the gym and went home since it was the last day before the holidays.

Thank god I got that nightmare over, I hope you liked it and forgive me if it isn't that funny. I'm just waiting for tomorrow since I might get to see my grandfather. Well hope to hear from you and please review!


	11. high ho to red deer

The Inuyasha characters are in band

Chapter 10

Hi guys, sorry for not updating sooner but I had to take care of 4 orphaned kitties but they died a week ago, I spent some time mourning and 4 days writing this when I went on a band trip so a good portion of it was actual dialogue and yah don't let my rambling keep yah!

This is dedicated to Kristin and Jacob, it's their 1st anniversary plus they've been e-mailing me to get updating, not that I hate e-mails. I like it when I get e-mails. It gives me something to do while my brothers hog the TV.

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha.

The gang was on the bus, they were heading to red deer for their final out of town festival.

"Why did we take a school bus? Why not a coach bus?" Kristin moaned.

"Dunno." Jacob answered.

"what time is it?" Baileigh asked.

"1:00." Kelly answered.

"5 more hours to go." Inuyasha sighed

"are you sure it's ok for Totosai to drive?" Kagome asked

"Well if they pull him over you'll get to see a cheese man!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Police man Shippo." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Wateva homeboy." Shippo said shaking his bling bling. Sesshomaru really doesn't care.

"Shippo quit being a poser."

"Make me Inuyasha."

"You wanna go?"

"Hell yah better run! Don't make me shove my 2 ½ up your punk bootie."

Everyone stares at Shippo. His gansta attitude scaring everyone.

All the sudden a bus with another band pulls up beside them. They start mooning and fingering them. Naraku immediately takes action.

"fire in the hole mother fuckers!" Naraku throws flaming toilet paper rolls in the buss whine everyone else throws other objects, including Brittany's coffee. Someone throws a shovel and it connects with Kanna's head.

"Oh my god! You killed kanna!" Sota yelled

"You bastards!" Kohaku yelled.

In Edmonton……

"GO ANAHIEM!" Miroku yelled "OILERS SUCK!"

"SHUT UP!" A guy threw a Styrofoam coffee cup at his head.

"TAKE YOUR TOP OFF!" Inuyasha yelled. A girl laughed, and sarah smacked Inuyasha in the head.

"C'MON!" Jacob yells only to get pummelled by Kristin.

"GO OILERS!" Brittany yelled

Jordan Kristin and Kagome were yelling "PEACE!" out the window.

A few people were sleeping.

"Dude! That dude has a BB gun!" Koga yelled.

"Sweet." Naraku answers.

"He could have shot me!"

"too bad he didn't."

"That dude looks like doctor phill." Kelly commented.

"But still that dude had a BB gun!" Koga yelled.

"Calm down Koga." Kelly said.

"But I could've got shot and DIED!"

"I'm freaking bored!" Kristin moaned.

"HONK IF YOU'RE HORNEY!" Miroku yelled

"Hello fishes!" rin yelled when they passed a river.

"Dude some jackass cut you off!" Jacob yelled at Totosai

"I COULD HAVE DIED!"

"SHUT UP!" Brittany whacked Koga in the head he fell down.

"Oh my god you killed KOGA!" dark yelled.

"You bastard!"

"Screw you!" Brittany yelled back

"Dude you reached a whole new level of crazy THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"That's really strange coming from you……" Brittany and Kristin and Jacob and Kelly said at the same time.

"HEY A HUMMERLIMO!" Inuyasha yelled.

A Truck honks "WWWWHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"that truck scared me when he honked." Baileigh commented. She was sleeping

"OILERS RULE!" Kristin yelled

"I dunno….one of the oiler fans pointed a BB gun at me"

"You're alive?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah."

"Damn." Brittany and Inuyasha mumble.

"SWEET CAR!" Sarah yelled at a banana yellow convertible.

"That chick was writing while driving." Shippo commented.

"This city is huge." Naraku yelled.

"Dude someone's behind us! A cop car and shippo's mom." Dark informed.

"an airplane's landing!" sota yelled. It almost hits the bus.

"sweet." Kohaku says.

Calvenn gets up and randomly starts dancing.

"this balloon says 'Baileigh Fjeld call me at 780 256 1039' I'm throwing it out the window!" Sango yells as she does.

OUTSIDE EDMONTON…..

"I'm bored." Baileigh comments for the 5th time.

"My foots asleep!" Kristin and Kagome yell at the same time.

"are you gonna be ok?" Jacob and Sango yell at the same time.

"It's red!" Kristin and Kagome say again in unison.

Sarah is drawing on her hand.

"you're gonna get ink poisoning and die." Miroku says.

"So?"

"Just informing you." Miroku looks at sarah's hand. It has hearts, stars, flowers and smiley faces and a sign saying 'warning she's dangerous.' Meaning Brittany.

Jordan gasped "MOO COWS!" as they pass some cows.

"It's ok Jordan they're only cows. They're not gonna hurt you." Kagome says remembering how much Jordan hates the 'got milk' commercials.

"they're cool cows but they smell."

"Cows kill people." Koga says.

"How'd you get that brainwave?" Naraku asked.

"On Pigpen it's like Pacman cows throw bottles of milk at you then you die."

A little later…

"are we there yet?" Kelly asked.

"Soon." Mrs. Berry answers. She's now driving.

Everyone is slowly falling asleep.

"Since we're going to Red Deer. I wonder if we'll see Rumiko-chan?" Kristin comments.

"dunno, if she's still in band there might be a chance." Baileigh answers.

"She was a friend of yours?" Alicia asked.

"Yah she moved in Gr. 6." Dark answered.

"Sesshomaru shut the window or your hat goes out the window!" Inuyasha yelled.

"and if you throw my hat out the window…YOU'RE going out the window." Sesshomaru answers.

In red deer….

They managed to make it to the hotel. When they all got settled in….

Everyone saw rin in tears.

"what's wrong?" sota asked.

"I-I went t-to my r-room and I-I heard voices a-and no one was t-there!" she sobbed.

Jordan scoffed "probably someone in another room."

"I-It came f-from the closet!"

Later on…….

In Jordan Kristin Baileigh and Brittany's room the phone rang.

Conversation…

"Hello?" Brittany asked.

"Hi this is Kagome. Did you hear?"

"hear what?"

"there's a guy walking around drunk knocking on people's door asking people if they can help him get a room key."

"really?"

"yup." Kagome says. "I'm scared can you put my sister on the phone."

"but why are you scared? You have Sango."

"Yeah but Jordan would make me feel better."

"Ok JORDAN!"

"What?" Jordan answered.

"Phone!"

"K." she grabs the phone. "yellow?"

"Hi! There's a drunk guy lingering in the hallway." Kagome said.

"don't worry no one in their right mind would want to rape you guys." Jordan commented.

"Hey yeah you're right." Kagome hangs up.

Their phone rings again. Kristin runs to get it.

"7 days…." A voice whispered.

"Hi Jacob."

"Aww you figured it out."

"it's not hard." Kristin commented

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"but not as much as I love you!"

"I'm blowing you a kiss!"

"If you're gonna make out go to his room." Baileigh jokes.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, night poody!" they hang up.

TOMORROW

They all get up to go swimming eat lunch and now they're at the red deer college they play their songs, march of the Irish guard, Crystal city overture, and Serengeti. They don't know if they won anything.

But now they're on their way home.

"Well that was worth it." Miroku said holding his purchases.

"at least the elementary kids didn't come." Sango commented.

Pretty much everyone was asleep…except for Jordan.

'FOR GODSAKES WHERE'S A GAS STATION!' she screamed in her mind 'I REALLY HAVE TO PISS! OH THERE'S ONE NOW! STOP YOU OLD BASTARD! (Totosai)" he drove on by.

1 hour later.

'ALMOST THERE JUST 15 MINUTES! WE CAN MAKE IT! IF NOT THEN WHOEVER'S STUFF BETTER BE MOVED….oh wait that's mine.'

So they made it to white court and Jordan just made it.

And everyone made it safely home.

Well hope you liked it! This is sakura sama 101 signing off!


	12. 666

The Inuyasha characters are in band

Chapter 11

Wow this is a first I'm updating! Well better not keep ya!

Warning: I kinda put some religious things in here mind that's what the chapter is about really…..

So sorry if I offend you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Kristin walked in with two other girls. One had red hair and looked more of an athletic type, and the other was more of a gothic punk, she had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

"Sup guys?" Kristin asked. "These are my cousins, Katelyn and Jess."

"Hi!" Katelyn (red head)

"Yo." Jess said.

"Do you guys have any idea what day it is next Tuesday!" Kikyo asked.

"No what?" they answered.

"JUNE 6 2006!" Kikyo screamed.

"and that is significant because…?" Sesshomaru asked.

"666! We're all gonna die!" Inuyasha added.

(an: I don't know if this is true but….i'm milking it for all it's worth.)

"oh god." Pretty much everyone mumbled.

The bell rang.

In class…

"man why do we have to go to school?" Miroku asked "we're all gonna die in a few days so what's the point?"

"Yeah I mean, we pretty much live in hell. So there's nothing they can do to torture us." Sango said.

IN HEAVEN…..

"Hm they do have a point there…." God mumbled.

"Yeah. I have to be more creative with their punishments." Satan said.

ON EARTH….

It was now lunch…

"This is another reason why I don't understand people. They get worked up over nothing." Naraku commented.

"I agree with you there." Koga said.

"Look who's talking! You were the one who was freaking out cuz of a guy with a BB gun." Brittany said.

"well…………he could have messed up my hair! Or damage my face!" Koga said.

"The worst thing it could do to YOU is deflate that swelled head of yours." Jacob said.

"BURN!" Everyone yelled.

"Good god." Jordan, Dark and Jess mumbled.

"What is a burn?" Shippo said innocently.

Alicia says "well you see a burn is an insult to someone, it can be mean or just teasing, I think they call it a burn cuz koga's cheeks are burning!"

(AN: I honestly don't kow but…..)

"oh…I don't get you guys." Shippo commented.

The bell rang and it was now band.

"Well it wasn't for awards but we did get this CD that had a commentator and us playing." Mrs. Berry commented.

"Lets listen to the CD." Kagura says.

So they do…..

So it begins with them playing and the announcer guy comes on he talks for a while….

"To the percussionist, if you quiet down here it will do wonders for the band, and if you hit the tip of your drum it might help the quality of your playing…"

(I dunno but I couldn't quite remember how the tape went.)

"Man they're picking on you Inuyasha," Kagome commented.

"Man i wish he would shut up." Inuyasha pouts.

So on and on they went, the commentator saying how they can do this better and that and all that.

"Well that was a waste. All he did was bitch." Katelyn says. "and I wasn't even there."

"Oh well. Lets watch a movie!" Baileigh says.

"yeah!" everyone says.

So they go to the TV and with everyone bitching and moaning, the only people who were happy with the movie were Jordan, Jess, Inuyasha and Miroku. The movie was………………..HOME IMPROVEMENT!

"You guys have no taste." Miroku says.

"I'll say." Jess says.

"what do you like about that movie? All it is, is some guy building stuff! And his home life! All it is is sarcastic comments." Sarah said.

"EXACTLY!" the 4 yelled.

"I just don't understand humans, my brother or women." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"what was that?" Jacob asked.

So they were all waiting for the bell to ring.

Kagome accidentally hits Naraku in the side of the head. Him thinking it was Inuyasha or Sesshomaru attacks. Kagome freaks out and draws a circle on the ground. But Naraku grabs her.

"Dude that was an OVAL!" Kristin and Brittany yell.

"Good god." everyone mumbled.

"I'm starting to look forward to next Tuesday." Kohaku said.

"BLASPHEMY!" Sango dumped holy water on Kohaku.

The bell rang.

"Thank god!" everyone yelled as the leave.

With Kristin Jacob, Katelyn and Jess.

"You have a very weird school." Katelyn commented.

"We know." Jacob and Kristin said.

"Man I wonder what's gonna happen next Tuesday." Jess commented.

NEXT TUESDAY!

Everyone was acting paranoid. And scared.

"Why do I have to die here?" Sota asked.

"Dunno." Everyone answered.

"why didn't we just skip school?" Jordan commented.

"why didn't we think of that!" everyone yelled.

"Cuz you're all idiots." Jordan joked.

It was now 11:30.

"Well I think we're safe." Sango said.

"yeah thank god." Everyone else said.

"Well talk to you tomorrow." Everyone said.

END!

READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha characters are in band

Chapter 12

Well sorry about updating but…a lot has happened. I thought Kelly was dead cuz he was missing for 2 weeks and people were saying he was dead in a ditch but that stupid dolt was skipping and decided to stay at his gf's house! So now I'm going to send him a e-mail. And I'm actually studying.

Baileigh: WOW THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS…..HAPPENED!...THE WORLD'S GONNA END!

SS 101: yeah yeah I know so here's the chapter. Sesshomaru if you please.

Sesshomaru: hn.

SS 101: the disclaimer…..

Sesshomaru: no.

SS 101: Baileigh….

Baileigh advances on Sesshomaru with an eggbeater

Kelly: better do it (shows a bruise on his but)

Sesshomaru: Sakura Sama 101 doesn't own Inuyasha.

It was one of the last days of school for the band crew. It was going on forever. It was currently math class.

"hey how do you do question 56." Inuyasha asks and the teacher shows him.

A little while later….

"How do you do this?" Inuyasha asks again.

After the teacher does this again

"how do you do question 99?"

"Did you even do your homework?" the teacher asked.

"Yes."

"Well for a guy who did all his homework you sure don't know lots."

"yes I do! I'm gonna ace the final quiz! Make it into grade 11!"

"then you should get 100 to meet your high expectations." The teacher said.

"BURN!" Some random people in the class yelled (you know who you are…)

Later it was home ec class….

"Ok guys I got the propane on…NO NARAKU DON'T LIGHT THAT-" BOOM! Fire shot out of the stove and almost burned Miroku.

"Good grief." Jacob muttered.

In another group….

"Oh god this is soo gross!" Kikyo moaned. Trying to grate a slab of pepperoni.

"I guess you've never fed slop to pigs before." Brittany said coolly.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" Kikyo asked snobbishly.

"He came with the farm I used to live on. Here let me do that so I don't have to hear you bitching and breaking your nails."

And sometime later…

Exams are almost over (I couldn't think of anything that was good)

And it's the last band class…..

"LOCK DOWN, WE ARE NOW INITIATING THE LOCK DOWN." The intercom said.

So now everyone was hiding in different places.

Jordan, Dark, Kristin and Sesshomaru were hiding behind some big crates. Unfortunately in their rush Sesshomaru was stuck behind one and was crushed by some screens they used to hide themselves. Kristin and Dark pulled out their cell phones.

Jordan looked over at Sesshomaru who was very uncomfortable and looked like the human pretzel. "You gonna be ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok!"

"Fine sorry for caring."

"I'm texting Jacob and Hakudoshi." Kristin informed.

"Kool."

Kristin texted the following 'hey wats up? Where r u?'

A few minutes went by and Jordan and Kristin were playing games on her cell when finally they got an answer.

'hi, me and yuka are hiding in the art room under one of the desks.' –hakudoshi

'I'm stuck behind a tuba.' Jacob.

'my poor baby!' to Jacob.

'you better not be a lech to poor yuka!' to hakudoshi

"THE LOCK DOWN IS NOW OVER." The intercom sounded.

2 weeks after that was exams, which all of them scraped a pass and were going on to grade 11, or for the younger ones grade 8.

THE END!

Well I have some news for ya, 1. I'm not updating this story AT ALL until the new school year, or possibly if I get some nice reviews, I might consider making one or two that tell what they do during the summer (if I get the chance to update.) and sorry that the chapter is so short but I can't remember anything I did in the past couple of weeks, which is really sad because I was soo absorbed in my videogame and trying to kill a giant tree which now everyone thinks I beat down a tree with a hockey stick…..- well I hope everyone has a nice summer!


	14. summer camping

Summer holidays.

Well sorry about not updating in a real long time…….i had lots to do, and well yeah half of it was being lazy and forgetful. And I'm so sorry inutaka and Jess for not putting your characters in the last chapter…..i had so much on my mind that I wasn't thinking straight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….

It was very hot…metal was beginning to melt and plastic people were too….(I wish)

And kagome, sota and Jordan's mom had the brainwave that they should go camping. So away they went to the campsite to realize they weren't the only ones with psycho parents. Kristin, Jacob, Jess, and Katelyn were in the campsite on the right side next to them, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku and Naraku were in the one to the left, Dark, Brittany, Kikyo, Alicia, and Rin were right across, and Sango, sarah and Kohaku, and Baileigh were next to themAlmost everyone was united.

Well everyone was in Kagome's campsite right now, they were trying to light a fire……which wasn't going so well.

"well since we can't get these wet hunks of crap to light then we might as well get Naraku. Can you untie him please Brittany?" katelyn asked. Brittany walked over to where they tied Naraku to a tree, and undid the knot. Naraku came with a magic can of gasoline and ran for the fire dumped it on there and lit the match, well the explosion from that could be seen all around the campsite and then they got a visit from the conservation officer.

"Who did it?" he asked. Everyone pointed to Naraku who was charred and hanging from a very high tree branch with his feet, he was still laughing maniacally. "well if I have any trouble from any of you then you're all gonna get kicked out of this campsite." He left

"well then I guess we can't have fireworks then…." Koga sighed.

"I'm hungry! I want ramen!" Inuyasha whined. So they all put ramen in a pot on the rack over the fire.

"Oh what to do….." Miroku sighed.

"Hey look! A squirrel!" Kohaku said pointing.

Sesshomaru immediately ducked behind his chair.

Everyone is surprised, and trying very hard not to laugh at him unless he kills all of them Sango decided to be brave and voice out everyone's thoughts "Sesshomaru……are you afraid of squirrels?"

"YES HE IS! HE GOT BIT BY ONE CUZ HE WOULDN'T SHARE HIS POPCORN!" Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"INUYASHA" Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha so hard he went flying. He sky rocketed back to the ground.

"What? It's true!" Inuyasha groaned

"WANT ME TO SEND YOU HIGHER?"

"no not really."

"wow how could you fear such a cute little thing?" Kagome asked taking a picture of it.

"Like this." Sesshomaru threw a rock at it.

"You're so cruel." Jess said.

"I'll say." Katelyn answered.

"Hey the ramen's done." Jacob said.

"Good." Kristin said.

So everyone got dished up. And now it was night time….

"I'm bored." Kikyo sighed.

Half of them were already asleep in their tents.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Baileigh yelled. They were making s'mores and she burnt herself.

"You ok?" Kristin asked.

"Yeah." Baileigh sighed.

"I'm bored." Jacob commented.

"lets sleep." Alicia said as she went to her tent.

A few days passed as nothing really happened. But now they were at the lake…

"Well lets go skinny dipping!" Miroku yelled.

"Not in this life." Sango smacked him.

"Is it true that there's farm equipment and machinery at the bottom of this lake?" Dark asked.

"Knowing the drunks who live here, probably." Brittany said.

"And a few of their bodies were never found." Rin added.

"Only an idiot would want to go swimming in there." Sota says.

Jordan's in the middle of the lake "WELL AREN'T ANY OF YOU COMING?"

"exactly my point." Sota says.

"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Kristin was next to her.

"Oh well life is short." A few others came into the water.

"Sesshomaru….there's a squirrel!" Jess whispered

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sesshomaru was now in the lake.

Jacob was really bored, him and Kohaku were walking along a beach when they saw a bicycle on a dock. "Hey Kohaku, push that bike in the lake!" so Kohaku does. And Kagome comes up.

"Well that was mean. What if that bike was a kids and now he can't find it?" She says.

"Not my problem." Jacob says.

"Go get it." Kagome said.

"Kohaku could you get the bike out of the lake?" Jacob asked.

"No. you." Kohaku answered

"yeah. You." Kagome punted him off the dock.

(ha ha ha ha ha sorry Jacob………- but this was a true incident and I wanted to put it in…..well somewhat true……but the rest comes later

Baileigh: poor whoever SS101 decides to put in later)

Jacob put the bike back on the dock. "there. Happy?"

"Yes very." Kagome stalked off.

"Cow."

It was now the last day and it was the hottest day so far on this really weird camping trip……and they were at the lake again.

Sesshomaru was being a bully to Inuyasha and they were continuing the game that Kohaku and Jacob started. Sesshomaru was pushing the bike off the dock and Inuyasha being stupid retrieved it at sesshomaru's command only to have to retrieve it again and again until Inuyasha passed out from exhaustion and Sesshomaru had to save him or fear the rabid inuyasha fan girls wrath. And well since nothing worth typing came up so I'm gonna stop…..

Well this is sakura 101 signing off!

See ya!


	15. back to school

Heheheheheheh sorry about not updating...but yeah summer break and all, well anyway on with the fic… 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha characters are in band

Chapter 15 (I think)

The band crew found themselves in their gymnasium a month after their camping episode. And all of them were wishing that it was still summer as they did what most normal kids do on the last day of summer…forget all about it and stay up till 2 (well that's what I did anyway) pretty soon they were separated into their classes.

And they all discussed their summers which included a discovery including Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Jess. Turns out Jess is Inuyasha's sister and sesshomaru's half sister. So they're distantly related to Kristin, weird huh? Anyway they were sitting waiting for their homeroom teacher to appear.

"She's late." Sango commented.

They sighed.

Then a voice said "Is that negativity in my class!" a woman commented as she walked in the class "that is something I won't tolerate in this class, in this class you will love science."

"Aww but-" Inuyasha began

"You WILL love science Mr. Inuyasha." The teacher added shaking her fist.

"Yes mam."

"Good…now on with your timetables and locker coms." So that happened and now they were in LA class.

"I'm your LA teacher, the first 15 minutes of this class you will have silent reading, you can bring a cereal box if you're gonna read it…I really don't care."

"Thank god!" Miroku mumbled and pulled out a porn book. The teacher saw this but as he said…he didn't care.

"Now we are going to be reading detective and mystery stories till around November, and we are going to watch a movie from a book authored by Agatha Kristy (I can't spell her name but you all should know who she is..) a renowned mystery authoress."

"yeah Agatha krisy really pumps my nads." Koga sarcastically commented since he really couldn't care less about books, which earned a couple smacks from Brittany

"Dude! Haven't you ever seen her!" Brittany asked.

"No and I don't wanna." Koga answered. Brittany turned over the book she was reading "OH MY GOD SHE'S HIDIEOUS!"

Brittany smirked as her job was done. And now it was lunch.

There was an eerie silence as everyone moodily ate their lunch.

"Dudes…have you ever thought…that this is like a prison…and the teachers are the guards…and there's silence when they eat lunch all knowing it's a limited time when they're sent back to their cell?" Jordan commented moodily taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Another bad day huh? What'd your biological parents do this time?" Baileigh asked.

"They cut down my computer time since they think I spend too much time on there. I get more love from that screen than they give me…I'm glad they put me up for adoption when I was a baby…Kagome I'm coming home with you today to my real family I don't care how much trouble I'll cause." Jordan sighed.

"Sure thing…I'll phone mom right now." Kagome pulled out her cellphone.

Naraku was playing with his lighter at the other end of the table, he put the lighter ever so close to Kagura's hair until finally…

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD!" Kagura yelled as the scent of burnt hair entered everyone's nostrils.

"I've lost my appetite." Alicia commented. Everyone else nodded.

Finally it was now band class…

"Ok, here is our course outline for the year. Please look over them." Mrs. Berry said handing out said piece of paper. They did… "Now since it is the first day we'll play games. Next class lets try to bring our instruments."

"Lets play whacks!" Jacob suggested.

"Hey yeah!" Kristin agreed.

"NOOO! I always get hit…" Ayame pouted.

"All the more fun…" Dark commented. So much to the disagreement of Mrs. Berry they rolled up all the course outlines and made a thick layer of masking tape over all the paper…a formidable weapon in anyone's hands. While Krisin Sango and Dark made the weapon of mass destruction the others were placing chairs in a circle and one in the center. Then everyone sat on the chairs leaving two and the one in the center while the three girls brought the mighty stick of doom.

The three girls seeing their predicament immediately ran for the two chairs in the circle, Sango side checking Dark out of the way of one and Kristin plopping down in the one infront of her.

Dark grudgingly took the tape stick of doom and did a nasty cut across Sango's upper legs.

"OOOWWWW!" Sango roared as Dark ran to set the pole on the chair and made it back to Sango's chair with Sango hot on her heels. Dark stuck out her tongue. The game continued on the same people smacking the same people, Miroku, Brittany, Koga and Alicia were fast asleep in their chairs, Inuyasha decided that the action needed some spicing up so he smacked Alicia right across the head. Before they could do anything the voice on the intercom sounded….

"A lockdown is immediately in effect I repeat…a lockdown is immediately in effect!" Kaede on the intercom sounded. So everyone got in their hiding spots. Mrs. Berry had left to take care of something….they were talking in hushed voices when a harsh realization was found out….where was Kohaku?

It so happens at that moment Kohaku had just went to the john and was walking back to the band room…he thought that it was just a practise…soon he found out it was not the case as he was grabbed from behind with a gun to his head. "Shh."

Meanwhile the others were all upstairs and talking quietly. "Another lockdown? Probably because of what happened in Montreal.." Kristin commented.

"yeah probably." Jess answered.

"God you guys are losers." Sesshomaru commented.

"Why are we losers?" Katelyn asked.

"Cause you guys left the door wide open…" Jacob pointed to said door.

"we really should close it huh?" Miroku commented.

"WELL DUH IF YOU WANT SOME GUY WITH A GUN TO COME IN HERE AND SHOOT OUR FACES OFF!" koga yelled.

Kikyo being Kikyo closed it.

"No not with this again…" Alicia moaned thinking of the last time koga saw a gun.

"WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" Koga continued. Brittany knocked him unconscious with a French horn hanging above them on a shelf.

"No one is allowed to enter the school at this time and everyone in the hallways please make your way to the sick room." The intercom sounded.

"yeah unless you want to get shot." Sota said.

"well you stiffs may think this is real but I'm going to play the drums." Inuyasha said walking down the stairs. Most of them followed. Except for Jordan, Sesshomaru, Kristin, Kagome and Rin.

"Fine if you want to get shot then it'll do the world a favour." Rin commented.

Brittany sighed. "I only came down so I could grab my MP3." She went back up.

"hell the intercom didn't even signal that it was over…" Jordan sighed.

The others played the instruments that were out making a lot of noise. Meanwhile Kohaku was still in their grasp. "Totosai?" Kohaku asked smelling liquor.

"Someone say m'name?" Totosai squirted his water gun in Kohaku's face.

"For godsakes I'm going to the band room." Kohaku said with an aggravated sigh.

"Me too…I wanna scare the hell out of those brats." Totosai said putting back on his mask.

So off the two walked to the band room.

"EVERYONE FREEZE! OR I'LL KILL THIS FUCKER!" Totosai yelled brandishing his unknown water gun at kohaku's head.

"Brother!" Sango and Sarah yelled.

"See I told you we'd get shot." Koga stated calmly waking up.

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL HIM!" Totosai shot the water gun at them and took off the mask "and that's why you always, always be quiet during a lockdown."

"YOU BASTARD!" they all yelled at him.

"So that's a weeks detention for all of you." Totosai stated.

_And that ends this chapter! Well I hope you review…it makes me happy! And makes me update faster……though half of it is if something funny happens at school……well any way REVIEW!_


	16. another day another band session

Hehehe I'm so tired and yeah I just want to get this down before I forget… 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

Our gang was sitting in science class where they were studying biodiversity….

"Ok we're now talking about genetic engineering today. Can anyone give me an example of this?" the teacher asked.

"BOOB JOBS!!" Miroku yelled. the science teacher laughed.

"Hehe…never a dull moment in this class…ok so lets say I've developed a way to engineer babies to have that gene to make a baby's boobs bigger when she gets older…oh wow…yes?" she asked Jess who had her hand up.

"can I go to the washroom?" she asked.

"Yes." Jess left. And she continued her lesson, Jess came back

"Hey where did Jess go?" Katelyn asked.

"She went to the bathroom….are you clocking her??" the science teacher laughed.

"N-No of course not!" Katelyn defended herself.

Inuyasha was repeatedly banging his head on the desk "Damn (thud) you (thud) science (thud) why (thud) can't (thud) I (thud) get (thud) this! (thud)"

"You know you're losing brain cells when you do that…and you need all the help you can get." Sesshomaru commented whacking him in the head with a ruler.

"Yes good observation…brain cells can't be replaced Inuyasha." The science teacher walked by. After that they had more notes.

"Ok class…today we're going to talk about sexual reproduction." The class suddenly perked up "Not about the process, but the result." This got a loud groan from Miroku. And the teacher started her notes. And suddenly halfway through….

"Hey!! I found two frogs doing it in my text book!!" Kagome commented.

"Yes Kagome…that was last unit." The teacher answered.

"But isn't that what we're talking about in this unit?"

"This is review." The teacher countered.

"This sucks." Sango sighed.

"what did I say about negativity in my class?"

"Science rocks my sox." Sango tried again.

"Good girl!!" the teacher threw Sango a sucker.

"Sweet! I love science too!" Kristin yelled.

"Too bad I know your game Kristin." The science teacher said.

And she continued with her notes

"As you all know canola is made from rapeseed and mustard-"

"Hehe rape seed…" Brittany sniggered.

The bell rang and now it was social…..

'oh goodie…baileigh's getting drool on her desk again….' Jordan thought as she watched her friend space out on tom cruise. They were watching 'far and away' and if you seen this then you'd know what part it was probably on but just for those who don't know it was at the part where Tom Cruise had the bowl over his…nards.

"That woman is a female Miroku!" Jacob commented.

"Don't look Naraku!" Shippo teased.

"That's why I'm setting your tail on fire." Naraku answered. Luckily the lunch bell rang before that happened. And now it was band….

Everyone was setting up their instruments or standing by them…while Mrs. Berry passed out the tuner to everyone. When that was done…

"Ok everyone we're gonna play hogan's heroes. And Kelly can you beat that base drum with more enthusiasm?" Mrs. Berry asked the slouching teen holding the fuzzy mallet.

"Does that mean I have to hit the drum enthusiastically or does that mean I have to be enthusiastic about hitting my drum?" Kelly asked.

"I don't care just as long as you play it the way the song should be played." Mrs. Berry stated.

"whatever." So they began playing the song and Kelly without even getting out of his slouched position began playing the drum the same way he always did.

"Ok we made it through the whole song! Just remember clarinets that you have to watch your high notes since they can really make the whole song sound really bad and you can easily prevent that with tightening your mouth on the reed." Mrs. Berry explained.

"Serengeti is the worst for that." Sarah stated. The flutes nodded in agreement.

"We should play that." Kohaku said.

"Yeah." Jacob added.

They were about ready to play when Sesshomaru held up a finger signalling he wasn't ready, then he held up 5 fingers then four fingers.

"Yes Sesshomaru the song is #154." Mrs. Berry answered. He then held up the A OK sign (that's what I call it, it's the sign that you make a zero with your thumb and pointer finger…)

"I just wanted to finish my candy." he answered. Everyone anime fell. Mrs. Berry signalled them to get ready to play when…

"AAHH!! Kagome quit touching my freaking boobs!!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Tell her to stop nicely." Mrs. Berry sighed.

"Kagome…please quit graciously touching my man breasts." Inuyasha tried again. Everyone laughed.

"Kagome…please be a patient wife to him…" Mrs. Berry sighed.

"man I luv band!" everyone was thinking…

meanwhile Mrs. Berry was thinking 'it's for the paycheck! But at least I get a laugh out of it.'

END!! 

_Well yeah you know the drill, review. I accept constructive criticism. And flames I use to keep warm… _


	17. the chapter that has no title

_Guess what guys? THIS IS INUYASHA CHARACTERS ARE IN BAND'S FIRST YEAR ANNIVERSERY!! THAT'S RIGHT THIS STORY HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR A YEAR!!! AS WELL AS ME BEING ON FANFICTION FOR A YEAR!! Anyway besides that here's the chappie_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…_

_Warnings: I'm so very sorry, but there are some racial comments in here…but that's how this very sad day of mine went. And yes…people were racist and sexist in the 1930s…including Agatha Christie. _

It all began with reading one of Agatha Christie's books, and then there were none.

"This book was actually called the 10 little niggers before." The LA teacher said.

"That's so racist!" Kikyo gasped.

"It was also called he 10 little Indians after they changed the name.

"Well that's not too bad…" Kagome commented.

"Bad enough for them to change the name again." Kikyo answered.

"Hard to believe that woman got a guy 15 years younger than her." Koga said while shuddering.

"But she's a really good authoress." Brittany answered a few others nodded in agreement.

"Well I'll judge her when we actually start reading the book." Koga answered.

IN BAND……

Everyone was set up and ready to go, Mrs. Berry rushed in.

"Hey everyone, before we begin I just want to say something."

"What? Are you dying?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but I have a story to tell, I just talked to someone who graduated, she just made it to the cross-country provincials. And she said that 95 percent of everything is all in your head, if you don't want to do it you've already lost. So from now on we're going to have PMA!! Positive mind attitude! And we'll play better if we really want to play!"

"PMS?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not PMS! PMA!!" Everyone else yelled.

"What's PMS?" Jacob asked. (I know you know Jacob….I hope…)

"I'll tell you later…" Kristin answered.

"It's mad cow disease!!" Miroku yelled earning a smack from Sango.

"Lets get this show on the road already." Jess said.

"Oops sorry about that…I lost my voice." Mrs. Berry answered.

So they began to play.

"Hey I recognise this song!" Katelyn informed.

"Isn't it that circus theme?" Alicia asked.

"Yes." Mrs. berry answered. "For some of it anyway."

Lunch….

"chickenchickenchickenchickenchicken!! I luv chicken!" Jordan moaned at the microwave.

"Shut up already." Miroku tried to calmly ask.

"chickenchickenchickenchickenchicken-" DING "Yeah I can finally have my chicken!"

Naraku was trying to set something on fire again, as usual. Kagura was sick so he wouldn't have her nagging at him while he set off on his pyromaniac fantasies.

"Naraku, why do you like setting stuff on fire?" Kanna asked.

"Makes me feel alive." Naraku cautiously answered.

"Some pyromaniacs are that way because they get sexually aroused by fire." Sango added. Naraku went a little red "NO FRICKEN WAY!!" (Honestly read this in a medical dictionary)

Kanna began to bang her head on the table. 'I have a control freak and a brother that gets turned on by fire! Why couldn't I have a normal family?'

"I'm a kleptomaniac." Inuyasha shamelessly admitted.

"SO IT WAS YOU THAT STOLE MY PRECIOUS JEWEL!!" Kagome uncharacteristically blurted out.

"What I'm attracted to shiny things, you guys must have a fancy word for that." Inuyasha commented.

"Nope sorry." Kristin said.

'Why do I sit with these people again?' Dark thought to herself.

Rin was humming to herself…unaware of the craziness. Sota was watching half interested. Kohaku fell asleep long ago and Brittany made it back from line still alive but just barely.

"I GOT MY NACHOS!" She happily informed.

Then it was social.

"Today we are watching enemy at the gate because the new unit is Russia and this movie is about Russia fighting in WWII." So the teacher put it on. Somewhere in the middle….

"Dude! This is the part where they do it!" Miroku informed….

"Nah, they're just wrestling." The teacher answered.

After it was our beloved science class…

The teacher was lazily sitting in her desk. Fooling around on her laptop. Students slowly began filing in the class.

"yeah today we're going through a new unit…chemistry and how matter behaves and so on." the teacher said as she turned on the projector.

"Cool so we get to blow stuff up this year?" Kikyo asked.

"Maybe." The teacher said and they began their slide show.

_End chapter!!_

_Heheh sorry for such a short chapter….but I wanted this up before the end of November. That and I've been emotionally drained since I'm taking care of 9 pups. So yeah lots of reviews would be sweet! _

_Sakura Sama 101 signing off. _


	18. Merry christmas peeps!

_Hehehehe sorry for taking a long time…I was a little down for a while…that and I had very sudden inspiration for my other story and wanted to write it down before I forgot…that and nothing really funny happened at school for a long time… _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. _

It was a boring day at school today…a very boring day. Mainly cause it was a bus day so barely anyone was there. They sat down to social class and watched movies, science class they watched movies and in math class they hoped they could watch movies but instead they did a worksheet.

"Stupid old hag." Inuyasha muttered.

"I know." Miroku added. Most of the others were actively working on the worksheet except for some of the other band students who were sleeping, doodling, talking or in Naraku's case…setting the worksheet on fire. Shippo was ripping up pieces and using them as spitballs.

They vaguely had a feeling that all the kids who had to stay home were laughing at them now.

THE LAST DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS….

Everyone wondered why they had to go to school today. But the teachers made it up by letting them watch videos all day.

'Please let math be a freebie! I can do the worksheet over the holidays.' Dark thought to herself as she ran to math class. She did a dramatic slide as she made it just after the bell.

"Today you can either do the worksheet…" she paused for a dramatic effect "or you can go to the computer lab and play math games."

Half the class went to the computer lab but they didn't have any intentions of doing math games in their heads.

"Damn you stupid school board! They took another thing I luv!!" Jordan roared.

"That's a low freaking hit!" Kristin yelled.

"What?" Sango asked.

"THEY PUT A WEBSITE BLOCKER!! WE CAN'T VISIT OUR E-MAIL OR BEBO OR NEX OR ANYTHING!!" Inuyasha roared.

"Quiet Inuyasha." Kagome scolded.

"They do have a point." Miroku said, "I can't check out porn anymore." Then he got pummelled unconscious by Sango.

So they spent the rest of the period looking for sites that they could go on only finding two.

In gym they continued to do their hard regimen of sports torture.

Sesshomaru smashed a birdie in Katelyn's direction as Sango threw her racket at Miroku. Naraku was eying the net with a maniac gleam in his eyes. Jordan was having fun smashing the ball into the backboard on the basketball nets to see if they would break. Kristin and Jacob were playing one on one and the others either did basketball or badminton.

In social they watched movies along with LA. In science they had to mark the tests they did the day before and now they were in band.

"FOOD!" Kohaku and sota moaned. For they hadn't eaten lunch. So everyone tucked into the food and slowly after they began to talk and play games including twister with a mat that was too small and was intentionally meant for 5 year olds.

Alicia was laughing as Shippo's head was resting on her but. "You better not fart or I'll fox fire you into next week." He threatened. Kikyo was doing a weird sort of half split as her arms were on the other side going through her legs. Kagura was carefully eying her brother to make sure he didn't do anything really stupid. And they continued to play games and talk and completely trash the bandroom knowing full well that they had to clean it up.

"Lets play taboo!" Sarah offered.

The others did. And Sesshomaru got the first card. "Peter pan lost his…"

"Thimble!" Brittany yelled.

"Tinkerbell!" Kikyo hollered.

"Uh…shadow?" Jess asked. Sesshomaru nodded. He continued until his time was up then it was Kagome's turn.

"Uh um…it goes in the air…" she began

"A bird!" Inuyasha yelled.

"A plane!" Katelyn yelled.

"Superman!" Kristin blurted out.

"And its enormous…" Kagome continued.

"Big bird." Jacob said. Kagome nodded, she continued until her turn was up, it was kagura's turn.

"Ch. I control…"

"A big ass feather!" Kanna started to get into the game.

"A dinky little fan." Inuyasha said.

"What does the dinky little fan control?" Kagura snarled.

"Wind?" Naruto asked. Kagura sighed exasperatedly but nodded. She continued till her time was up.

Naraku got a card and immediately started drooling. "fire." Dark said.

Koga got a card and fainted. "A gun…" Brittany said and read the card. "oh my god I'm right!"

Jordan got a card and immediately went scarlet. Jacob had the buzzer and looked at the card and went a small shade of pink. "um uh…when your in the shower you're…"

"Dirty!" Jess said.

"smelly." Alicia said.

"Naked!" Miroku yelled. Jordan nodded her head.

The bell rang signalling the end of band. Everyone made sure to grab lots of food for their last class. Home ec. class which they had to take lots of horrible notes about foreign food.

"Mmmm…rice…" Rin said while eating a cheesie. Finally the bell rang then they got ready to go home.

They went to the park and began to have a massive snowball fight. After that most of them had to go to the hospital for colds and burns (Naraku found it amusing to light his snowballs on fire) and Inuyasha got a snowball shoved up his ass after he broke sesshomaru's nose after stuffing a large rock in his snowball. Kristin was sopping wet and Jacob had multiple bruises. The others were just really cold.

_End! _

_Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night…be sure to watch "the Denis Leary's have a merry fucking Christmas" special on comedy network for a really hilarious laugh. merry Christmas and happy new year!_


	19. the new year

_Well here's another chapter of the inuyasha characters are in band..._

_Disclamer: Me no own you no sue!_

The students were in their classrooms attending LA class, the only thing that wasn't normal were some new students, Taylor and Jess, since there is a Jesse one of her nicknames was redhead. (sorry)

"today we are going to begin our new unit of fantasy literature, first we just have to write down the deffinition." the La teacher said. He wrote them on the board and then stopped. "We are going to have a two minute brainstorm, name any sort of character in any fantasy book you have read."

"Elves!" Taylor blurted out.

"Legolas lover." Jesse coughed.

"Princesses!" Jordan said.

"You and your legend of zelda games." Baileigh sighed.

"I love legend of Zelda don't make fun of me." Jordan pouted.

"Pirates!"

"Hot sexy heroines that have the bras and save the day!" Miroku blurted out. He immediately got smacked.

"Orcs." Brittany added.

"Men." Dark commented.

"CHEWBACA!!" inuyasha yelled. But was ignored except for a few sniggers.

"Well i think that's good enough." the teacher said before things got out of hand. He held up videos "guess what we're going to be doing for the next couple of days?" the class roared and whistled their approval "though i must warn you, some of the parts in here are what you guys would call corny, but i think it's hilarious."

so they watched the video...

"wow..." Jacob commented at a part in the movie "it really is corny." after the movie started talking about the wonders of cut out theatre.

the bell rang and they were in science.

The teacher caught Kagome copying answers off of Sesshomaru's paper.

"Give it." the teacher said. Kagome reluctantly handed over her paper, "and sesshomaru's too." Kagome gave a sorry look to sesshomaru as she handed his paper over too and as soon as she did the teacher threw them in the garbage.

"What time did you start drinking?" Inuyasha asked the teacher for he was suffering from a hangover.

"Not until i was 17 and i didn't get plastered until I was in college." the teacher said. "and besides your brain is too young for alcohol, it is still growing."

"Pfft. there's not much difference between a 14 year old brain cell and a 17 one." Inuyasha said.

"class do you think there is a big difference?" most of them nodded "see there you go there is now shut up. Kagome since you have _sinned _in my class you will hand out the periodic tables." the teacher said.

Snow rattled on the windows as they did their science work and there were rumours that there was going to be a bus day tomorrow.

_"Attention students!_" totosai's voice rang through the intercom_ "since there is the possibility of a bus day tomorrow we advise you to take your work home for the next two days, especially those taking their diploma exam. That is all." _

"It's a sign." Koga said.

"its deffinitely going to be a bus day now that Totosai has said that on the intercom, i mean the guy is never on there." Kristin said and the others agreed.

"it's deffinitely a sign." Alicia said.

* * *

And sure enough like the guys predicted the next day was indeed a bus day. and they went back to school the day after, it was now band.

"Hey Mrs. Berry did you know there's a store in Grande prarie that you can go to if you're depressed? there's cakes and chocolates and muffins! and everything's happy!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh really?" Kagura asked sarcastically.

"So you're saying that there's a whole bunch of prozac addicted women in one place where they can eat their troubles away?" Sango asked.

"Well since i have nothing else to say, what is this store for future refrences that i'll never need?" Mrs. Berry asked.

"The bakery." Inuyasha said. everyone anime fell.

"stupid." sesshomaru sighed.

"Well i finally got the phantom of the opera music that everyone has been hoping for." Mrs. Berry said handing out the sheets. and they began to play it, it really wasn't bad for a first try.

"yah! this rocks!" rin said while adjusting her Sax in her arms.

"It's weird to me since i haven't seen the play." Sarah said while fixing a thing in her clarinet

"That's cause you don't have the bum bum bum part." Naraku said pulling out a lighter.

they played all their songs that they were to play on their christmas concert that was reschedulled for next week, and the band crew left for their weekend.

_Sorry if it's short but yah i'm updating at school before i forget all that's happened. plus i have nothing to do this lunch hour, well please review and next chapter will be longer!_


	20. another band session

_Well sorry for not updating…the person who I get my comedy from (the ditz) almost died cause she over dosed on ecstasy .A part of me wanted her to die since I never liked her since I met her in kindergarten and deem her too stupid to live, and part of me wanted her to live cause then it'd be buhbye Inuyasha characters are in band. Call me a bitch but that's just the way I am, so lets get on with it shall we? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters are in band. _

It was home ec class and everyone was in the sewing lab either doing worksheets or paper sewing. (Where you sew on lines on paper) Jacob was done a little earlier than the others and got his material and in his boredom made it to a very crappy looking turban.

"All fear bin laden mwahahahah!"

Meanwhile at a table, a snobby kid, a gansta kid and Jordan were fiddling with their cellphones. The teacher passed them. "Natalia, Shane give me your phones now."

"But Jordan has her phone out too!" Nataila cried. Jordan put it in her pocket.

"Just to check the time." Jordan said with a smile. She didn't have a cellphone addiction like the other peeps (honestly happened. The teacher ignored them and didn't take my phone away…(the "snobby bitch" didn't like that too much ((not the one I want to die but another girl.)) yes I hate a lot of people)

"Being a favourite rocks huh?" Kristin asked.

"Yep."

"But you don't want to be the PE teacher's favourite." Jesse said.

"True." Taylor said adjusting her leg.

"Hey I want a crappy turban too!" Miroku cried as he ran past them.

"Loser." Dark muttered.

Rin peeked in and began to make faces. Then the bell rang, it was now Math…

"Alright, you have 3x times 4x, now who can give me the answer?" the teacher asked.

"FISH!" Inuyasha called.

"Ok now lets try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard." The teacher answered.

"No one appreciates my comedy." Inuyasha said. Everyone giggled or snickered.

"Man…report cards come out today.." Kagome sighed.

"Math class is so boring…" Sango said.

"I want icecream…" Alicia said.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Kagura asked.

"I'm very hungry."

LA class….

The class just read a story called how rocks were born and they were now discussing it. The story was of how a wolverine made fun of a gigantic boulder and it rolled on top of him, then thunder struck it and then it blew to bits.

"There's no such thing as a wolverine! That's only on X-men!" Kikyo said. The class banged their heads on their desks hoping to be put out of their misery.

"Yes there is, and they're all over the place here! They're the most ferocious animal in the world and can scare off a grizzly bear." Brittany said.

"Yeah they're mean little buggers." Baileigh said.

Band class….

"Man…why won't this day never end?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's Friday to top it off."

"Dude go on prozac or something and quit being emo." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the finger. "So what if the family sword is mine."

'I want to kill you Inuyasha…' Sesshomaru thought.

"Class class! We're going to go through our songs just once and then we're going to play games." Mrs. Berry informed.

So they went through their songs with a very small amount of mistakes and began to play games.

"Alright this is called the squirt game and one person gets the squirter and the others sit in a circle and then the squirter person asks a question and who ever gets the right answer gets squirted in the face, and they'll also get squirted if they say something that's already been said but the game continues. Easy right?" Mrs. Berry told them the rules.

"I'll go first." Jacob offered.

"write it down on the paper so we know you aren't cheating." Mrs. Berry says. Jacob does so.

"Name me a colour." Jacob says

"Red." Inuyasha says.

"Blue." Jordan

"Yellow." Taylor

"Green." Jess

"Orange." Brittany

"Purple." Jesse says.

"Pink." Sesshomaru says,

"Hah!" Jacob squirts Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru writes something on the paper

"Breeds of dogs." Sesshomaru says.

"Collie." Kristin

"Corgi." Sango

"Labrador." Kohaku

"Pitbull." Kagura.

"Bulldog." Dark.

"Blue!" Inuyasha. Says then gets squirted in the face.

"We moved on Inuyasha." Sesshomaru informed.

"Fine…Shitzu!" Inuyasha said. And he got sprayed again. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!"

"Look on the paper." Sesshomaru said. Then the bell rang.

_END!!_

_Sorry that its sooo short but ya…kinda sapped of creativeness right now as I'm focusing almost all my energy on my Naruto story. It's almost done so I want to get it done so I can start writing the sequel. well hope to hear from you and get reviews!! _

_Sakura Sama 101_


	21. Sex Ed

_Well…the last two days at school were complete madness…but I'm not telling now…you have to read to find out!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…_

_Warnings: Sex ed…topics on that area…_

It all started with those two famous words that almost all boys wanted to hear and even a few girls as well 'Sexual Education.'

"I LOVE SCHOOL!! DON'T YOU LOVE SCHOOL??!!" Miroku yelled to everyone else.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MIROKU!!" Inuyasha roared as Sango beat him into unconsciousness.

The teacher put on the film it was a lady talking to another school about topics such as STDs and pregnancy and also very many other topics in that general area. She was a powerful speaker who could make someone cry one moment then laugh the next

Some of the more memorable lines both funny and sad were…

"HPV or genital warts in women are on their cervix and when was the last time you saw your cervix? And a little grade 8 boy answered me 'I don't know!' it's ok…you don't have one…breathe."

"A fifteen year old girl got raped in a small town in Illinois (or some others state) and she got pregnant, and she made a difficult and hard choice, she had that baby and she put it up for adoption, that baby was me, I don't know who she is, I never met her, I don't even know my own nationality, but if I could meet her, I would say thank you, thank you for making that hard choice, and giving me the life I had today. Ladies, it takes a lot of love to put your baby up for adoption, and courage and perseverance"

"Guys someday you will meet the perfect lady, all those other ones were messing around, and one day you might ask her to marry you, and on that special day you will buy a ring and take her somewhere and if you are a real gentlemen you're on your knees and you will say "so and so, will you marry me? We will spend the rest of our days happy together…by the way I have genital warts."

"Pregnancy is not a disease!"

"One girl that was pregnant told me this famous excuse, "It was an accident!" Honey that wasn't an accident, it was a choice and you made a bad one. It would only be an accident if you were jogging naked down the street, and a guy was jogging naked down the street and you crashed into eachother and BAM!! That would be an accident."

(Sorry if they're not 100 accurate…and sorry if you've watched the video and I haven't included anymore…but I can't remember them all right now.)

And when that video was over the teacher began to discuss date rape and some of the things that women and their partners have to cover while pregnant and living on their own and how hard it would be and all the expenses and responsibilities.

"I heard that there's going to be needles soon." Jess reported.

"Really?" Taylor answered.

"I heard that too." Kagome whispered.

"I hate needles." Kikyo sighed.

The teacher answered the phone, which at that point was ringing. "Jordan, Sesshomaru, Brittany and Inuyasha, you have to go to the office."

"Don't worry Brittany I'll hold your hand." Inuyasha taunted.

"Not if I have to hold yours first ya baby."

Jordan laughed as they walked down the hall. The girls got their needle fine and Sesshomaru came in. from the outside….

"Don't stick that effing thing in me yet!" Sesshomaru's voice called out. And…then there was

"9-10-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Inuyasha was laughing his ass off. "Sesshomaru…that's so going to be used as blackmail…"

Kristin and Jacob came down the hall. "That wasn't just Sesshomaru." Kristin said disbelievingly.

"It was believe it." Jordan said. Sesshomaru came out sulking and holding his arm.

A little while later…

"Now now Kikyo the world isn't ending." The teacher commented.

"I hate life!" she answered.

"I heard Sango was crying." Shippo said shocked.

"Sesshomaru threw a chair." Jacob added.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru was sulking in a corner.

"Sessho-chan has a phobia!" Inuyasha taunted.

"I better go get this over with." Dark sighed as she walked out.

"Yeah, it's the anticipation of waiting to get them that makes it horrible." Alicia agreed as she walked out as well.

In band….

"Mrs. Berry we can't play….we got needles….our arms are either numb or sting like a bugger…" Kagura said. "Naraku's in so much pain he can't set anything on fire…"

"It's true mam." Naraku answered.

"Well team ever hear the saying no pain no gain? Suck it up kids, we got a concert in two days!" Mrs. Berry answered. The class groaned as they began to set up their instruments.

"I can't feel my fingers…" Jesse muttered.

Only 4 people seemed to be unaffected; Jordan, Kagome, and Inuyasha, and Shippo.

"I'm probably going to feel it tonight…" Shippo muttered.

After going through their songs picture perfect they were on their way to their lockers to pack up and go home. But something happened on the way……

"Dude…W T F!!" Jacob asked looking at the mess on the stairs he said the letters not the actual words (Colton you know I'm talking about u if you're reading this lol)

"It's raining cotton tubes!" Rin cried happily oblivious of what they were.

"Those aren't what I think those are…" Taylor began. The boys looked grossed out…or in Miroku's case he was laughing his ass off.

"Aren't they those things that girls have to stick up their-" Koga began

"YES!!" Brittany yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! CONTAMINATED!! COOTIES WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!!" And Koga fainted.

"Dude it's not like they're all used." Jesse informed putting a red and blonde piece of hair behind her ear.

"So…what is it?" Sota asked.

"They're tampons." Jordan said.

Kristin put a hand on her friend's shoulder "If you hadn't of said it first I would have."

"What're tampons?" Kohaku asked.

"Well I'm going to go hit the dusty trail…" Naraku said stretching and walking away.

"INYUASHA YOU LEFT YOUR MESS ON THE STAIRS!!" the science teacher called turning the corner. "Here have one for the road." She handed him a tampon, which he refused.

Miroku had just given Sota, Kohaku and Rin their sexual education lesson one class too early and Sango was beating the living crap out of him along with Sarah for warping their little brother and turning him into one of "Them."

Then they decided they were acting immature and went home.

"Where the hell are my tampons?" Kagura asked herself at her locker.

_END!! _

_That's the end of this chapter, please review!! I'll be very glad if you do!_


	22. Year 2 over

_Hehe…sorry for not updating…I kinda was too busy and then nothing really happened in band and then it's summer so I'm going to do a mix of both, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

It was the first day of June, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining all except for the school, where the students were preparing for finals. It was pretty muggy in the library, with all the students breathing and the humid June temperatures.

"This freaking sucks!" Inuyasha roared slamming down the book he was reading from.

"Quiet in the library!" the librarian screeched

"Inuyasha…sit!" Kagome muttered.

"What the hell kind of drugs are you on woman?" Miroku asked.

"Sorry…whenever I see Inuyasha I always think of my dog…" Kagome answered.

"You mean cat." Sota added.

"Kagome, you really should go to bed before 2 in the morning and give finals a break." Sango said concerned for her friend.

"But I have to pass and make it to grade 12!" Kagome yelled.

"If I have to say 'QUIET!' one more time…" the librarian threatened.

"Sorry!" Kristin cried (AN: I always want to type Christian…)

"God you know what? Screw the first unit in social studies, it was pretty much the same as the last one." Koga whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

"Man when's lunch over?" Naraku asked, for once he didn't have his lighter on him, which was kind of shocking.

"20 minutes." Brittany answered.

"I didn't even eat lunch…" Inuyasha moaned.

"I don't think anyone did." Jacob commented.

"Would everyone shut up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hey aren't we missing some people?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, the naturally gifted ones that remember everything and the ones who don't care." Sarah answered.

They poured through the books for around 10 minutes before the librarian had enough with everyones' stomachs rumbling kicked hem out so that they could have lunch.

Kagura was smoking just outside of school property. "Hehe them suckers are probably studying right now…"

The next class was band, and Mrs. Berry wasn't amused that half the students were eating their lunch, but she could understand that finals were a big deal for most of them. "Well when everyone finishes eating we'll set up our instruments and go over everything we've played this year."

They all took a VERY long time to eat their food and wasted 40 minutes. They quickly set up or else faced Mrs. Berry's rage.

They quickly and easily went through the songs, just in time for the bell to ring. They all grudgingly went to the next class which was review.

"I don't know how you guys can stand it, reviewing all hours of the day…" Kikyo commented.

"I'm surprised you aren't, considering you panic about missing assignments and failed homework." Brittany answered.

"Nah, I try to do my best during the year so that when finals go around I can have a long break cause I already know everything and if I fail finals then it won't completely screw my mark." Kikyo answered.

The others nodded in half understanding.

In Language Arts they were watching a movie, called 'Ghost in the darkness' (you know…that lion one)

"Don't you think this is a little um…over the top for school?" Alicia asked as a lion killed someone.

"No not really." The teacher answered. "I think this is so cool to watch."

"Yeah really this is awesome!" Inuyasha whooped. Taylor nodded in agreement.

"This show rox."

"You know Sango….you can hide your head in my shoulder if you want." Miroku said inching closer to Sango.

"In your dreams pervert, this is actually pretty good, lots of blood, just the way I like it." Sango said leaning toward the TV.

Miroku pouted through the rest of the show….

Naraku was also kicked out for playing with his lighter.

And Shippou also had to leave for he got so scared he began to cry.

Kagome left cause she had to throw up.

Then Miroku had to go to the hospital for Sango pwned him after he coped a feel.

Koga also had to leave cause he was scared of all the guns, and surprisingly none of the lions.

And Sesshomaru fell asleep half way through the movie and everyone heard him snore quite loudly as much as he denies it.

Jesse left when the teacher wasn't looking to walk uptown and get a slush

And I bet you're all really sick of me writing every sentence on a different line aren't you?

But anyway in science they did a mock test and in gym they sat there which is kind of ironic cause it's gym, you're supposed to be moving around. But it was the final test for gym.

_That night no one would sleep for the terror that would lurk in the upcoming dawn, the terror at a single word could make millions of teenagers faint. That's right…it was finals tomorrow…(shows a picture of Jess shaking in a corner of her room muttering "I need more time…I need more time…" )_

The students marched like zombies to school, and they pretty much were dead on their feet from studying all night long.

Totosai was surprisingly sober, mind this was kind of important since he and Kaede had to mark the exam papers and finish up with the school year.

The teachers who were not already gone on vacation or supervising tests were having a party in the staff room.

2 hours of excruciating brain torture later everyone was out and about through town. They J-walked across the street and then to the fast food restaurant.

Koga was walking unsuspectingly across the street when a kid ambushed him with a suction cup gun.

"OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO DIE!!" Koga cried and fell to the ground in the fetal position while the kid looked horrified and ran to his mom.

"MOOOOOOOM!!! I JUST KILLED A REALLY WEIRD GUY!" the boy cried. The mother just gave Koga a weird look and steered him away. They could faintly hear her say.

"Lets just walk away quickly and don't ever go near him again!"

Brittany saw her brother lying in the middle of the sidewalk threatened to be barfed on by drunk people walking around and being peed on by dogs. She helped him up then dragged him back to school muttering "Oh you owe me for this big time you stupid-" her next word was drowned out by a truck blasting its horn.

The next exam went by painfully slow but they were finally free of school for 2 months.

Kristin and Jacob went on a camping trip together,

Brittany and Koga went to see relatives, Koga nearly dying of shock when his grandfather asked if he wanted to go hunting

Kagome spent her summer revelling in the fact that she was free from school.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru (though he unwillingly went), Naraku and they kidnapped Sota and went on a road trip.

Jordan went to spend a month with her friends in another town.

Sarah began to date a man in another country

Baileigh went to see Bon Jovi

Shippo spent his summer eating candy

Kagura spent her summer baked and drunk

Kanna and Rin won a trip to Barbie land.

Sango spent her summer training in her marial arts

Kohaku was in the mental hospital after his ordeal with Totosai and the fire drill.

Jesse went to Japan along with Taylor, Dark, Alicia, Jess and the other students that I haven't mentioned so far.

_END!_

_Whoa…sorry if I forgot anybody's character and don't hesitate to remind me if I did. And sorry if it was short and poorly written and stuff. And I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating this story until school starts again. Buhbye for now and don't forget to review! _

_Sakura Sama 101 signing off_


	23. bak 2 skool

_Well folks…I'm sorry for such a late update considering that it's October and I should have done a back to school chapter…well being in grade 10 sux cuz I've barely gotten a break…well anywayz here's your BAK TO SKOOL chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha yo. _

It was a cold and dark and terrifying and the grade 11 populous was not a happy bunch to go back to school. There was an assembly where everyone was split up into their homerooms and they all went to homeroom to get their timetable and soon everyone was off to their class that was scheduled at the time. For some of our gang…it was foods (home ec.)

The foods lab was renovated over the summer and the maintenance guys didn't put in the new stoves or taps in 2 of the sinks so they were unable to cook so the home ec teacher decided to give them the rules of the kitchen.

"See, look at this kids, we got brand new counters, so absolutely…absolutely NO ONE chops food or places pans that were in the oven on the new tops, anyone I see doing any of the above WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES…." The teacher said sinisterly while holding a formidable looking meat cleaver. Even Sesshomaru gulped.

"Um…Mrs. Boulderhart can I go to the washroom please…" Miroku asked in a very weak voice.

"Yes Miroku you may." She said back to normal. "Oh yeah, did I tell you that when they took out the old counters that there was a hole bunch of mouse holes behind them? It's a miracle that we didn't all catch some sort of disease and die." The students sweatdropped while the teacher pondered what she was going to say next "Did I mention that anyone who mistreats my new kitchen will suffer a horrible death?"

"Yes you did." Jacob said helpfully though deep deep down he was very afraid.

"Alright then! Now that we got the rules covered you guys can have the rest of the period to do whatever you see fit, tomorrow we are going to be doing bookwork until the stoves are put back in." the teacher informed and went back to her desk.

Koga turned to the guys at his table "So how was the rest of your guys' summer?"

Naraku shrugged, "Not bad."

Inuyasha did a very raunchy victory pose "I…WENT…EGGING!!"

"Sure you did!" Miroku said as he entered the room.

"How would you know?"

"I don't, I don't even know what you just said…" Miroku said

"Well anyway we went egging and Sesshomaru dared me to hit a moving car and guess what?! I hit it!"

The others looked at Sesshomaru for confirmation and he nodded "He hit it, and the bastard chased us for 5 blocks before he gave up."

At the girl's table…

"HIRAKOTSU!!" Sango roared scaring the crap out of the other girls.

"Sango…" Kagome began weakly

"I'm sorry but that demon slayers convention got me all riled up!" Sango said beating her fists against the table.

Kristin was asleep even amidst the thundering and screaming that was Sango.

Baileigh and Sarah were having an arm wrestling competition, why? I don't know, just that one wanted to prove their slight manliness and the other complied out of sheer and pure boredom.

Jordan was spaced out on the ceiling, her eyes unfocused and unblinking.

Brittany was trying to hypnotize herself with something she saw on TV.

Sesshomaru was thinking of all the ways he could kill Inuyasha, Miroku and every other male life form in the room.

Finally the bell rang and they left the classroom to their next class, which will not be known…so I'm going to skip to lunch just cause I can't remember anything XP.

Before lunch though a message from secretary Kaede "All students who wish to join the honour band must report to Mrs. Berry's room sometime during the lunch hour."

The group made their way to the cafeteria…

"Hey, the lunch lady put up a schedule of what she's making…" Jess pointed out.

"Yeah that'll come in handy to determine when she's making edible food and when it'd be humanely better to go uptown." Jesse answered.

"Lets see…today's cream of chicken soup day…" Taylor said reading the calendar.

"UPTOWN!" all three girls said and bolted from the caf.

The others sat down and ate their lunch or bought other items from the menu other than the chicken soup.

"Something is completely screwed with my timetable." Baileigh said looking at it.

"What's wrong with it?" Kikyo asked.

"It says that band is in the second semester, but it's always been all year, what's up with that?" Baileigh answered.

"Who knows, we'll find out by the end of today." Jacob said.

"Wait…weren't we supposed to go to Mrs. Berry's room right now?" Dark asked.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha cried and they either A) finished what they were eating or B) grabbed everything that was theirs and bolted for Mrs. Berry's room.

There was a massive scuffle for the door, which ended up turning into a whole pile of students except for Kagome standing at the door.

"Inuyasha…get your ass out of my face or else my size 10 will be shoved up there!" someone's really muffled voice cried out.

"Dude…I really have to fart…" Inuyasha commented.

"EVERYBODY RUN!!" Brittany cried as all the students did as best as they could to evacuate from Inuyasha's ass. The poor person who would have gotten it full in the face was revealed to be Alicia but luckily everyone escaped unharmed.

"Just kidding." Inuyasha sniggered.

Before anyone could take their anger out on Inuyasha Mrs. Berry cleared her throat, "Well now that you guys finally decided to show up, I'm assuming you guys noticed your timetable."

"Yeah, why is it like that?" Kikyo asked.

"Well…for some reason, that drunk bastard, I mean that very distracted principal Totosai, never fit in band for all year so we have a dilemma on our hands." There was a silence, "So, since we can't have band during the day what do you think we should do?"

"After school maybe." Ayame suggested.

"yeah but it can't conflict with extra curricular activities though." Sango said.

"Well how about Wednesday?" Mrs. Berry asked.

"Volleyball practise." Some of the students said.

"Well how about Tuesday?" Mrs. Berry tried again.

"Music lessons after school." Jordan said.

"…Monday?" Mrs. Berry made a third attempt.

"Yeah that'll work." Everyone agreed.

"Alright…that's settled…" Mrs. Berry sighed "Well I won't keep you from your lunch, band practise is next Monday."

The gang left and finished off their day.

_Phew…I ended the chapter…well anywayz I'm going to include a bonus band session in the next chapter along with the one that will be happening in the story as next Monday, I hope to have this one up in November…but definitely before Christmas…sorry I'm being so obscure right now but I have no idea what's happening since my basis for this story line is so insecure right now. Well anywayz please review, and if I haven't been giving your character a whole lot of attention please bear with me….i will remember and if your character was fairly new I still have to get the feel of them and figure out how to include them in the story…well anywayz buhbye till next time. _

_Sakura Sama 101 signing off. _


	24. Jazz Band

_Hey again…hehe sorry about the lateness but hey it technically is up on Christmas, even if it's after, if it's still on the holidays. Well I won't keep you from this update. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

Monday was a very long day….

Some of the gang had social 20. It was pretty strange and all the students learned 2 very important lessons in that class, 1. The teacher was very insane, and it probably was cause he was in the army for a short period, and 2. Don't underestimate the homework load that you get, get it done as soon as possible.

Kristin jumped as he started to randomly laugh and bang his hands on the desk in front of her. 'He's insane deep breaths it'll all be okay…'

The teacher began to rant about the world wars and the class felt a familiar stupor sink in but unfortunately it wouldn't last for long.

The next class they had was English, many were thrown off by this new term cause they had always been used to calling it Language Arts for the last 9 years of their school career. All the students were glad that they still had the same teacher for he was very well…insane….not social teacher insane but funny insane that could relate to being a teenager. (He even let Miroku bring porn to class as long as it had some articles in there.)

Today they were reading articles; today's article was about teenagers fighting with their parents.

Kagome was reading the article with a small amount of interest "Why couldn't they have one about fighting with my grandparents?!"

"Cuz really the stereotypical bunch of grandparents are those nice old geezers that you see appearing randomly and not very long in those corny movies." Brittany commented.

"Plus…I don't think they really were considering teens that live with their grandparents with this article." Sango added.

"What a bunch of crap…" Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha was reading it and as he got further down the article his face began to scrunch together like he was sucking on a lemon, Koga who saw this quickly commented "Inuyasha, need help with the big words?? I'll help you, sound it out, t-h-e the."

"Hey Koga….IT'S THE GUY WITH THE GUN FROM EDMONTON!!" Inuyasha screamed pointing at the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Koga screamed like a girl and jumped under his desk. (a lot of good that'd do….)

"Koga, there's no gunman at the window, and Inuyasha that was cruel of you to make fun of him, we know he's stupid, one too many tackles to the head." The teacher sighed.

"This article is stupid." Sesshomaru commented.

"That's cause you don't interact with anybody so you don't get into fights." Jacob commented.

"That's cause you are the human ice cube!" Inuyasha commented; proud of his logic.

"Except Inuyasha of course." Jacob corrected himself.

"What if you don't have any parents like Rin? Who just lives in a foster home? Or like me and Naraku who have no parents and live by yourself?" Kagura muttered.

"Then you're exempt from the assignment." The teacher called.

"Hey! I have no parents either!" Miroku said hopefully.

"Miroku…your mom works at the school." The teacher said warily.

"Damn it…" he muttered.

"And how would you think she'd react if I told her you read porn in my class?"

"I'd say you were the one who let me read it."

"…Good point but I think the fact that you have porn would be good enough to get you in trouble. If I'm going to be in trouble then I'm taking you with me…so don't swear in my class anymore and I'll spare us from this horrible situation."

"Fine…"

"Miroku is the teachers bitch…" Sango gloated, though it was in a whisper. Only the girls sitting next to her heard her, and giggled.

Finally it was the end of the day and they were waiting at the band room. Jess was opening and closing the door that led outside, she was lucky that it was fall cause if it were winter there'd be many people who would not hesitate to throw her outside and let the door shut and not let her back in.

Taylor was throwing a bouncy ball around, 10 minutes later Mrs. Berry came through the blue doors and unlocked the band room doors. Everyone slowly set up, adjusted their instruments, warmed up or in some peoples' cases got reacquainted with their instruments. Mrs. Berry started to hand out sheets of music, one such piece was called 'The Steppes of Russia.'

"Whoa…this is like that social movie in grade 9 when Stalin had his parade…." Jesse commented.

"This song really sucks…" Ayame muttered. "Do they expect me to play those notes that fast?!"

"Yes they do! And I will and I will prove I am the best!" Kikyo did a pose.

"Alright Rock-lee." Dark muttered.

Mrs. Berry then passed out a different Disney Blockbuster and they began to play that.

"I like the old one better…" Alicia commented.

And due to everyone agreeing with Alicia that one got trashed. After going through a few of the classics Mrs. Berry began to talk.

"Alright, since we went to go see that Jazz Band a couple of years ago and I finally got the funding we need, if those of you who were interested a couple of years ago still wanted to do Jazz band are more than welcome." She stopped cause of all the cheering and dancing. "So now all we need to figure out is when we'll be able to have Jazz Band practise."

"Not Tuesdays." Jordan answered.

"Nor Thursdays." Sango and the rest of the basket ball team added, "or Wednesdays."

"Well what about mornings?" Mrs. Berry asked.

The band exchanged a few glances, most of them in disgust of having to get up earlier than necessary.

"When would we have to wake up?" Sesshomaru asked while in his terms the idiots sat with their mouths wide open.

"Um…it would be nice if we were all ready to play by 7:45." Mrs. Berry said.

The others nodded in somewhat half ass agreement.

"What morning?" Jesse asked.

"Not Monday, that would be too cruel and inhumane to do." Sota commented.

"Same with Fridays." Kohaku added.

"Well what about Wednesdays?" Baileigh asked.

There was a murmur of what could be taken as a yes….cause they had no choice.

"Well that settles it. See you guys in 1 day." Mrs. Berry said. Everyone left and went home.

Wednesday Morning…

In one unholy somehow fluked miracle everyone's alarm clock rang at the exact same time causing everyone's parents to be extremely annoyed as the small town echoed with all the alarm sounds in the sound range. But everyone made it, red eyed and grouchy…walking like the dead as I'm sure they would be waking up only a couple minutes earlier than normal.

"Alright…first order of business…instruments."

Jordan, Brittany, Kristin, Sango, Naraku and Koga were saxophones of varying variety, 2 were first, 2 were second, there was one tenor, and one berry sax.

Inuyasha remained at his command post at the drums.

Sesshomaru manned the electric guitar

Jacob had the bass

"Bass? Like the fish?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone turned to him like he had some sort of mental disease (Which he probably does.)

"No…Base…but if it's to do with music it's spelt Bass…" Kagome said very slowly like talking to a 5 year old.

"Oh...that's so retarded though, it should just be spelt the same no mater what…." Inuyasha muttered.

"That's the English language for you." Taylor chirped.

Alright now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted….

Dark, Taylor, Jesse, Anna and Kohaku were trumpets

Sota manned the bass drum

Kagome was on the keyboard.

The band started off well becoming acquainted with their new instruments and learning some beginning songs.

Some songs they worked on were "At the Hop." And Brain Stew. Er…for new instruments for most….it was alright.

When they went into class they were sitting waiting for the teacher.

"I watched this really weird show, it was called thumb sucker…" Kikyo commented.

"Hmm that does sound weird." Kanna said in her unique voice.

"Hey hey do you know why they called it thumb sucker? He probably sucks on something else and that's why they couldn't call it c-" Jess began.

"JESS!" the teacher hollered. "If you finish that sentence you're staying here for lunch."

Jess just made a "Pfft." Sound under her breath.

"Speaking of the male anatomy…" Jordan began "how come guys don't wash their hands after they pee?"

"We do so!" Miroku said immediately.

"Sure you do…" Alicia muttered.

"We do!" Koga added.

"Inuyasha and Naraku don't more than likely." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Whatever you say…" Inuyasha said drowsily.

"Naraku probably tries to set his on fire." Anna commented.

"Hey…an idea I never tried before…" Naraku commented.

"Oh shit…" Kagura muttered.

END!

_Sorry for the delay…a lot of stuff happened…please review _


	25. Back to school again

_Hey I'm back lol xD I hate to say it but I'm not as interested in this story as I once was, mostly because my thoughts about band has changed, I honestly am starting to hate the majority of the people that are in it. And I find that each Monday that I do this I have to force myself to go. I only find solace in that I like to play my instrument very very much, and that there are so many fans of this story, my mother would kill me, and that I do have the odd people I do like and I would be leaving them in the trenches so to speak. But anywayz, this means that this story will be coming to an end, not this chapter and probably not next chapter, but it will be soon. I will not be leaving this story hanging for I hate it so much when other authors do this, and being hypocritical is not my thing, I've said my piece, and I won't keep you from the chapter any further. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

Ahh how good it felt to know that you only had one more year to go until you were finished with high school, only to be going to post secondary education. It'd be like you finally stole that little bit of candy from the baby but the mother would bash your face in with a purse that had a road brick in it. Such as what Inuyasha was feeling.

"Inuyasha, may I remind you that you're going to be in trade school for all of a year? And that you'll be retired by the age of 40?" Sesshomaru commented.

"Sesshomaru! Shh! Everyone thinks I'm going in to be a lawyer!"

Sesshomaru had a look on his face very similar to O.o, "Who would be stupid enough to believe that you're going in to be a lawyer?"

"Hey Inuyasha good luck in your bar exam!" Miroku cheered, "I'm gonna need a good lawyer for any possible sexual harassment charges!"

"I stand corrected." Sesshomaru muttered, "I forgot to factor in the rest of the idiot populace."

"It'll be okay Sesshomaru." Inuyasha put a hand on his brother's shoulder. He then began to climb up on one of the cafeteria tables using said shoulder as a boost. "Guys, I regret to inform you that I am going in for a plumber. Sorry."

"That's all you can really amount to Inuyasha." Koga commented. "If that."

"You know what Koga?" Inuyasha turned around and quickly got back to facing him "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"You make a good opera singer." Inuyasha said holding Mrs. Berry's conductor stick in hand.

At this point…if you didn't know what you wanted to do as a career then you had 3 choices, the first was to quickly pick a career path that sounds interesting, or research many different ones looking for something that you might actually like instead of picking something you knew absolutely nothing about, there was also the last option that was for the lazy….do absolutely nothing about it.

Many of our gang were in this dilemma. And they spent their lunch hours looking up many different career paths. Except the few…who knew that they wanted to be housewives, just wanted to be a mom, and you only need minimum education for that.

"So…Jacob, that means you better find a damn good job." Kristin said.

"And let you be lazy?" Jacob answered.

"I'll be raising the kids, when they go to school I can work part time at A&W."

Jacob thought it'd be best to be silent.

Jordan was making plans to stay with some friends who were planning to split costs on a condo, everyone living in the condo would have to split the costs of living and groceries. Brittany and Sarah and Baileigh were joining her.

"You know probably after all of this is said and done and we all graduate, we probably won't see eachother again." Jesse commented.

"I don't believe that, we have to bump into eachother occasionally, perhaps we'll all be lucky and we'll live in the same subdivision." Taylor added.

"I don't think we'll be that lucky. One of us is going to be in jail, one of us will be murdered and one of us will be addicted to drugs, one of us will go into prostitution…according to the poles." Dark commented.

"That'll probably be just one person cuz in order to do one you gotta do them all." Jess answered.

"Unless….a whole bunch of people do everything on the list." Alicia randomly chirped in.

"Hmm…a horticulturist sounds interesting." Kagome commented.

"Haha that reminds me of trailer park boys." Sarah answered.

"You know what those are? They're RACONS!" Naraku quoted.

"Ummm…aren't you supposed to be setting stuff on fire?" Shippo asked.

"I got over that a long time ago, I moved on to knives now!" he pulled out a pocket knife and made a lunge. Shippo screamed and moved out of the way. Naraku laughed, "Nah I don't have any weird quirks anymore, except I really like Evangelion. If you can call that a quirk." He walked away.

The others were in shock. That didn't just happen….

"That didn't just happen." Rin said cutely.

"Well guess what, it just did!" Sota answered.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S JAKEN!" Kohaku screamed pointing at a bookshelf.

"What?" Rin asked, she looked in the direction Kohaku was pointing at "Oh, hey mister Jaken." Rin greeted the toad.

"Umm…one question, you guys are only in what, grade 9? Why are you annoying us?" Sango asked.

"It's our library too!" Kohaku answered.

"But could you go to a different part of said library?"

"Nope."

"Hey did you guys hear that Totosai is retiring this year? Same with Kaede." Kikyo threw out there.

"Yeah….it's too bad that Totosai couldn't have retired 10 years ago." Inuyasha answered, remembering all the times he got lectured by said old man.

"Kaede's a good secretary though, she's kinda….what's the word….long winded…but nice." Kagome added.

After the school day it was band….where a special announcement was announced.

"Guys….how many of you would be interested on a trip to Cuba?" Mrs. Berry asked. She was greeted to a tumult of cheering and screaming. She pulled out an airhorn she bought over the summer. "Okay so I will take that as everyone's very interested! Good cause you guys are going to have to do a whole bunch of fundraising unless you guys really do want to pay 2000 dollars a piece to go. So I'll get more info on that as time comes."

So everyone pulled out their music and got a little more added to it, one very nasty piece called American Riverheights (I think) and the incredibles theme, Dot Dot Dot and some others. After getting reacquainted with their instruments, which is always fun after summer cuz most people never bother to play them. Got good again and got the rustiness out of their system.

After school a lot of the gang that wasn't bogged down with homework, or who were and didn't care went to Inuyasha house for a pizza party. Or if you had a hankering for pasta or mozza sticks they were ordered too.

While they were munching out they also played Halo 3, Rock Band or Guitar Hero….or Soul Caliber 3 (Talim is the best! I can kick my ex's ass with Talim xD except with Nightmare DIE NIGHTMARE DIE!)

How about they played all of those….but yeah back to the story….playing games and eating whatever was there was the best…until Sesshomaru wanted everyone out of the house so that he could do his homework.

"Aww sessho-chan you're such a party wrecker!" Miroku cried.

"You're gay." Sesshomaru answered and shoved him out the door. Then went upstairs. "WHERE THE HELL IS JAKEN!!" his deep voice could be heard roaring.

"I don't know why you would care about such a stupid pet, he's ugly as sin and he has no purpose in life other than to sit in that glass box." Inuyasha called back.

"He is my friend, dad gave him to me, and I have to care for it until that miserable creature croaks." Sesshomaru answered, "Pun not intended."

"You think he's a miserable creature even. Face it why bother?"

"Cause Dad promised to get me a puppy! That's why! He gave me that frog 15 years ago to take care of and if I did a good job then I could get a job! At one point I tried getting him to give me the dog…I think…7 years ago? And he said after Jaken dies then I can get a dog! And the son of a bitch toad hasn't died after what I've done to it!"

"Oh wow…I didn't know…I'm sorry."

"It's okay little bro….it'll be okay."

"But…it doesn't make much sense….you're going to be moving out in what? 9 months? What's the point of holding out for a dog?"

"So that my kids can get a dog and I don't have to spend a dime."

"Ahh…good investment."

"That's what she said."

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru not everyone had left the house so word got around pretty fast. But for fear of suffering a horrible death they never mentioned anything if there was even the slightest possibility of him being around.

"Hmm everyone's being nice to me…" Sesshomaru commented to himself.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Brittany asked.

"Yes! Well actually no…but people are going out of their way to talk to me more…"

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Very weird."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Like hurting you."

"You wouldn't hurt me!...would you?"

"Want to try it?"

"Nope see you!"

_END!!_

_Hope you enjoyed that one haha! It was about a week in the making haha that's how bad it is getting for me to update wow well please review!_


End file.
